<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riesgo by DamistaH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579682">Riesgo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamistaH/pseuds/DamistaH'>DamistaH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Cú chulainn!Alpha, Duelo, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Menciones de depresión, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamistaH/pseuds/DamistaH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cú Chulainn es un alfa que perdió a su Omega de forma repentina y prematura, luego de ello no ha podido conectar con otra pareja llegando a punto de sucumbir a una depresión que arrastra por tres años. Diarmuid, su amigo se preocupa por su estado y lo intenta animar llevándolo a una fiesta que cambiara todo por completo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, esta es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom, asi que tenganme paciencia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>                Cuando el motor del auto dejó de funcionar, Diarmuid se tomó el tiempo de salir, pisó la hierba verde y el aire fresco le golpeó el rostro agraciado con delicadeza, el sol estaba muriendo dando pinceladas de tonos cálido como despedida. Bajó del auto y caminó por el sendero libre de hierba hacia las escaleras de aquella casita. Tocó la puerta dos veces, pero nadie respondió.</p>
<p>                De modo que retornó por donde vino y fue hacia a la parte trasera del lugar, el césped era verde y libre de hierbas malas. Tuvo cuidado en su avanzar y como sospechaba allí estaba. Un cuerpo hecho un ovillo. Aun no sabía cómo su amigo no se enfermaba por dormir a la intemperie, pero parecía tener tiempo, solía dormir asi cuando tenía frio.</p>
<p>                —Cú Chulainn –Llamó mientras agitaba con cuidado su cuerpo, este respondió con un resoplido y un ceño fruncido, más despertó poco después enfocando la mirada. –Despierta, ya será de noche ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste aquí?</p>
<p>                —No conté –Respondió incorporándose, estirando un poco el cuello, sus ojos cansados miraron más allá - ¿Tienes mucho tiempo?</p>
<p>                —Acabo de llegar. Vine a buscarte. ¿Estás listo?</p>
<p>                Cú frunció más el ceño y parpadeó. <em>¿Listo para qué?</em></p>
<p>                —Oh no. Lo olvidaste.</p>
<p>                —¿Qué cosa olvidé?</p>
<p>                —La salida de esta noche. Dijiste que sí. ¿Recuerdas? Karna se va a casar…</p>
<p>                Cú hizo memoria y aunque esta solía fallar estos últimos años se vio a si mismo diciendo un “como sea” antes de un sí. Llevó los dedos a su cabello azul desarreglase con aire pensativo, pesado.</p>
<p>                —No estoy listo. –Confesó, pero eso quedaba sobre entendido. Diarmuid lo ayudó a levantarse y ambos fueron a la casa.</p>
<p>                —Bueno, te espero, no hay prisa es temprano –Objetó su amigo, Cú no hizo gesto alguno, le hubiera gustado que Diarmuid no fuera un amigo tan amable y leal, como para dejarlo dormir hasta el otro día. </p>
<p>                Pero había algo en su amabilidad que no podía rechazar. Lo conocía desde la infancia y siempre había sido así, siempre. En el mundo había gente amable y luego estaba Diarmuid.</p>
<p>                Al entrar, su amigo lo obligó a bañarse, tuvo que ayudarlo. No sería la primera vez que lo tenía en la tina y le ayudaba a lavar su cabello o hablaban de cualquier cosa, mayormente Diarmuid, Cú se había vuelto algo escueto. Suponía que era a raíz del aislamiento, Cú se tomó su tiempo y en esto fue bastante parsimonioso, porque le agradaban los baños nocturnos, mientras su amigo fue a la cocina y le echó un ojo al refrigerador y la alacena. Sabía que Cú debía seguir una dieta y se preocupaba que ya no tuviera suministros. Quizá esa noche podrían comparar algo de regreso.</p>
<p>                —Ya estoy listo –Dijo pasando por la cocina, miró a su amigo y este frunció el entrecejo al ver la forma simple en que iba vestido.</p>
<p>                —Vamos a una fiesta. No a recoger leche a la tienda –Le objetó entonces; una franela blanca y un pantalón deportivo era algo inaceptable, pero Cú sabia la intención tras esa invitación razón por la cual su negación. Se encogió en hombro y llevó una de las manos a los flequillos azules que apuntaban su frente.</p>
<p>                —¿Qué haces? –Preguntó de regreso.</p>
<p>                —Reviso. Podemos comprar algo cuando retornemos. –Le manifestó su buen amigo.</p>
<p>                Cú chulainn no afirmó ni dijo nada más. Movió la cabeza como un “como sea”, últimamente se había guiado por esas palabras estos años. Como sabía que no iba a hacer caso a sus consejos, el del lunar suspiró y luego de asegurar la casa salieron hacia la ciudad, Cú asomó la cabeza por la ventana del copiloto, admirando como la estrella solar se ocultaba a lo lejos, mientras se alejaban…</p>
<p>                …Atrás el verdor de la tierra y al frente la ciudad.</p>
<p>                No hablaron de mucho en el camino, más porque Cú no dejaba de mirar en dirección a la ventana como alguien que será trasladado a otra celda.</p>
<p>                Al llegar, era de esperar tal ambiente, ruido, luces y sus amigos esperándolos en una mesa del lugar, se habían llenado de bebidas y Cú sabía que no lo dejarían irse sobrio. Karna estaba allí junto a Claudius Nero, y Gilgamesh. Sabía que Karna se había comprometido con un alfa; Arjuna se llamaba, Cú lo había visto pocas veces, cuando apenas eran novios y trabajaba en la floristería…</p>
<p>                Lo felicitó en cuanto llegó, por su compromiso y bebieron por su felicidad. Cú solo bebió una cerveza y pedía internamente que la música desapareciera, pero al menos así no podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Mas era imposible no escuchar las charlas de Gilgamesh y Claudius, eran alfas importantes, había escalado rápido económicamente y tenían futuros y sueños llenos de éxito o eso cualquiera lo podría percibir por la forma en que hablaban y se movían.</p>
<p>                Cú medito en cómo podían ser amigos, sin embargo, él en algún punto también fue un alfa exitoso a pesar de que ahora era dueño de una vida sencilla y simple. No se arrepentía de muchas cosas. Había vendido todo lo que tenía y se retiró pasivamente a las afueras de la ciudad luego del incidente, a pesar de ahora ses corriente y modesto, sus amigos no le abandonaron y agradecía internamente que lo consideraran en estos encuentros, no obstante, este sentimiento de gratitud se veía fuertemente empañado por su turbiedad interior. Su apatía y su nulo interés por lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos; como una animada fiesta, una apetitosa comida, una buena música, una buena bebida. Todo había perdido tres grados de color.</p>
<p>                Agradecía por un instante estar en ese momento, sin embargo, también añoraba regresar a casa y meterse en su cama. Añoraba el silencio y la quietud.</p>
<p>                Pronto la conversación se centró en la boda y compromiso de Karna, donde Cú no tuvo mucha participación más que sonidos y monosílabos de sorpresa, unos breves sorbos de cerveza y algunas miradas a Diarmuid y a Karna. Todo aquello escaló muy rápido, Karna no solía beber tanto, lo conocía como un omega tranquilo, honesto y respetuoso, amable a pesar de su mirada tan intensa y sus palabras directas fue uno de los primeros que respondieron ante el incidente y siempre había escuchado que estaba pendiente de su estado.</p>
<p>                La luz y la música le hicieron difícil saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegó, Gil y Claudius propusieron un reto de bebidos entre los presentes, Cú apenas y se dio cuenta y reaccionó con un movimiento de cabeza como quien despierta de un sueño.</p>
<p>                —En seguida vuelvo. –Dijo entonces, con quietud.</p>
<p>                —¿A dónde vas?</p>
<p>                —Al baño</p>
<p>                Cú se levantó de la mesa, y aunque no era mentira tampoco era completamente cierto, de cualquier forma, entró y salió de el a los pocos minutos, pero antes de poder dar un paso hacia la mesa donde lo esperaban, reflexionó.</p>
<p>                No era que no le gustaba compartir con sus amigos y sabía que hacían todo con la intención de animarlo y de que pudiera superar su condición, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado desde aquellos años. Muchas cosas en él.</p>
<p>                Se sintió aturdido por aquellos pensamientos y la música a su alrededor lo llegó a incomodar como nunca antes, las luces y los olores… saltó rápidamente hacia la salida trasera del local sin ser visto y ante él estuvo la pacifica carretera nocturna, caminó algunos pasos más y salió a la calle, a la izquierda estaba la entrada del lugar y allí dentro sus amigos, un sentimiento de culpa lo envolvió con sus manos de seda ante lo que acaba de hacer, pero no podía evitarlo.</p>
<p>                Había pasado una temporada desde que paseó por la ciudad, antes tenía en ella muchos trabajos y conocía cada parte de ella.  en su paseo visitó a algunos de los locales. Una carnicería, y una tienda de mariscos y pescados. La floristería estaba cerrada, pero seguía como siempre y luego una carpintería… cerrada, pero tenía aquel mismo cartel rojo llamativo que según el dueño traía buena suerte. El color rojo es el color de la suerte.</p>
<p>                Dio una vuelta a la manzana entre las personas del centro y las luces, los sonidos le fueron indiferente, centrado en sus pensamientos y su intención de volver, pronto detuvo sus pasos, aterrizó en una tienda de conveniencia, recordó lo que su amigo le había comentado sobre los suministros y entró dispuesto a comprar embutidos, leche, huevos y jugo, también trajo consigo algunas cervezas… en estos años le había dado por beber solo en su hogar y en soledad.</p>
<p>                Mientras pagaba pensó en cómo iba a explicar su regreso con todo esto en manos, bueno dudaba que Diarmuid se molestara por ello, de todos modos, la idea había sido de él. Tomó las bolsas luego que le devolvieran su débito y salió por la puerta automática.</p>
<p>                De repente esta se cerró y algo jaló su cabello, Cú Chulainn gruñó, cuando fue liberado se fue despedido hacia adelante por el peso añadido de los enseres. Su peso cayó hacia adelante, sintió haber pisado algo y escuchó algo romperse, cuando golpeó la cabeza con algo, el irlandés se golpeó la rodilla, gruñó y se aferró a lo primero que tuvo cerca, pero el dolor en su rodilla no representó nada al ver lo que había ocurrido.</p>
<p>                —¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!  -Rápidamente fue lo primero que había venido a su mente, dejando sus bolsas de una mano se dispuso a ayudar al otro a incorporarse. Lo había empujado por la espalda y esto hizo que aquello que sostenía en su mano cayera al piso seguido de él. – La puerta me atrapó… ¿estás bien?</p>
<p>                —Estamos en medio de la salida –Dijo el, su voz grave hizo reaccionar a Cú</p>
<p>                —Oh, sí. –Tomó las bolsas que había dejado abandonadas a un lado.</p>
<p>                —Estoy bien. –Luego un suspiro y detecto en él un ánimo de resignación – Se han roto los huevos… y has pisado el pescado –Diagnosticó para la palidez del irlandés.</p>
<p>                —Lo siento. Humm… puedo comprarte otros. –Rápidamente dijo en su vergüenza.</p>
<p>                —No. Está bien. Yo los comprare.</p>
<p>                —No, dejame.  Es mi culpa, estaba distraído –Insistió mirando el pescado destrozado y se preguntó como había llegado a esto.</p>
<p>                Aquel hombre miró a Cú Chulainn por un momento, como quien medita una decisión importante y suspiró. Los ojos de aquel hombre eran claros como grises. Como la plata y a Cú sintió que podía ver algo más dentro de su rostro.</p>
<p>                —Está bien –Dijo como derrotado, pero aun displicente. - Si insistes.</p>
<p>                Persistía un aparente enojo en sus cejas, pero ya que iba a ser indemnizado no podía estar lo suficientemente enojado como para negarse. Jamás había sido un hombre que se dejara llevar por arrebatos.</p>
<p>                Ambos volvieron a entrar y Cú solo entonces distinguió algo más que los ojos del sujeto, tenía el cabello blanco, peinado severamente hacia atrás, y su piel era morena, un hombre robusto y alto. Cuando hacían la corta fila para pagar lo que habían adquirido notó su espalda ancha y su cintura algo estrecha…sus ojos grises, fijo en la cinta deslizante como si nadie estuviera en casa. No dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el rato de espera.</p>
<p>                Y sorprendentemente Cú tampoco manifestó muestras de habla. Había algo en el silencio que prefirió guardar dentro de sí, como quien aprecia una estatua o un cuadro. Reaccionó a tiempo para cuando la cajera pidió su débito y ni vio el monto. El hombre tomó las bolsas y Cu chulainn las suyas y lo siguió, aunque tuvo especial cuidado de su cabello al salir por la puerta. Todo había ocurrido y sentía que se había perdido alguna parte de todo aquel asunto, como si estuviera y a la vez no.</p>
<p>                —Gracias. -Escuchó de él.</p>
<p>                —Ni lo menciones. – No supo que más decir, la mirada de ese hombre dejaba seca su boca y por un momento se sintió como un idiota tan solo estando allí de pie frente a él, esperando que algo pasara. Abrió los labios para preguntar algo que quería saltar en la punta de su lengua.</p>
<p>                —¡Tu!¡ perro! ¿Qué haces allí?</p>
<p>                Cú chulainn dio un salto en ese lugar casi asustado, era la voz de Gilgamesh, al volver hacia la calle estaban todo en el auto, Nero, Karna y Diarmuid. Gilgamesh comenzó a gritar, era difícil saber si estaba feliz o enojado de verlo, ya que también estaba ebrio y Nero también se unió al llamado por él.</p>
<p>                —¡Trae a tu amigo! ¡Lo llevaremos a casa!</p>
<p>                —¡Si, si! ¡Preséntanoslo! ¡¿Quién es?</p>
<p>                —Jamás lo he visto –Reconoció Diarmuid , Karna los escuchó y también miró con los ojos entornados al desconocido.</p>
<p>                —Yo tampoco… creo que trabaja en algún lugar –Estuvo en silencio en la escucha el indio, buscando en el cofre de su memoria.</p>
<p>                Pronto Gilgamesh invitó a llevarlo a casa sin pedirle permiso al dueño del automóvil, que no tenía derecho a negarse si guardaba relación con sus amigos de cabello azul.</p>
<p>                —Son mis amigos…-Reconoció el irlandés, algo apenado y contempló como aquel hombre observaba al auto y luego a él.  Gilgamesh no se callaba. Si estaba ebrio quería decir que había tomado prácticamente todo el bar – ah… ¿te molestaría que te llevemos a casa? ¿Vives muy lejos?</p>
<p>                El hombre parecía meditarlo, era algo difícil de leer... Debía reconocer que los gritos de ambos rubios eran demandantes y aterradores, no se extrañaría que no quisiera…</p>
<p>                —¿Son tus amigos? –Preguntó de regreso.</p>
<p>                —Si.</p>
<p>                El hombre meditó.</p>
<p>                —Podrías solo acercarme…. –</p>
<p>                —¡Muy bien! –Cú chulainn sonrió, la primera sonrisa en toda la noche y Diarmuid arqueó ambas cejas al verlo aparecer con esta decorando su rostro. Pronto Gilgamesh manifestó su decepción ante el abandono en el bar, regañándolo, aunque brevemente.  </p>
<p>                Diarmuid no le dijo ni una sola palabra el solo conducía y miraba de tanto en tanto las acciones de su amigo de cabello azul por el retrovisor. Dejaron a Karna primero en su apartamento antes de poder seguir y la parte trasera del auto quedó más despejada, una desgracia para el irlandés que hasta solo un momento estaba apretado contra el hombro del desconocido.</p>
<p>                Le era imposible hablar de algo y no le importó la perorata de Gilgamesh con Claudius en absoluto. Sí, los había dejado plantados en plena guerra de bebidas, pero realmente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Diarmuid mientras conducía no podía evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. El hombre como queriendo escapar de aquella realidad de desconocidos ebrios no separaba la mirada del vidrio vislumbrando el camino.</p>
<p>                Diarmuid carraspeó y le preguntó su dirección. El hombre habló con aquella voz profunda y clara mientras que los ojos de Cú se abrían, sus pupilas se dilataron y se inclinó un tanto hacia adelante mientras buscaba que hacer con las manos.</p>
<p>                —Puedes dejarme antes del semáforo. Puedo caminar desde allí.</p>
<p>                —¿No quieres que te deje en casa?</p>
<p>                El hombre dijo que estaba bien antes de volver a mirar por la ventana. Cú volvió a su primitiva posición sin saber que todos en el auto habían guardado silencio, como si un fantasma hubiera pasado por el lugar. Claudius Nero se encontró con la mirada de Gilgamesh en el retrovisor y luego con Diarmuid. Todo en silencio como un lenguaje secreto.</p>
<p>                El auto se detuvo antes del semáforo de la sexta avenida.</p>
<p>                —Gracias… -Dijo el hombre. Diamuird solo lo miró por el vidrio del retrovisor.</p>
<p>                Cú parecía reaccionar, guiño los ojos</p>
<p>                —Ah, de nada. –Dijo, el hombre abrió la puerta, Cú le ofreció las bolsas, cuidando de no confundirlas. – Ahmm… Nos vemos.</p>
<p>                Cuando el hombre salió por la puerta notó de nuevo su espalda ancha y cintura algo estrecha. Pronto miró dentro el auto, pero este aun no arrancaba. El hombre estuvo allí un momento, entonces los ojos de Diarmuid fulminaron a Cú de forma extraña, pero cuando volví a buscar al hombre este había comenzado a caminar por la acera…</p>
<p>                —Eres patético –Dijo Gil, con cierta voz plana. En el asiento del copiloto cruzó de brazos, recuperado totalmente de la embriaguez ¿o quizá no estaba ebrio…? </p>
<p>                —¿Quién era?</p>
<p>                Cú chulainn no podía responder</p>
<p>                —No lo sé.</p>
<p>                —¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –Inquirió Nero con ojos curiosos a su lado.</p>
<p>                —Ah…no le pregunté el nombre. –Admitió</p>
<p>                Todos lo miraron con una mezcla de decepción y asco.</p>
<p>                —¿Estás diciendo que no tienes ni idea de quién era?</p>
<p>                —Pero parecías conocerlo, no le quitabas la mirada de encima –Argumentó Gilgamesh, acusadoramente.</p>
<p>                —¿Lo hacía?</p>
<p>                Diarmuid asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa juguetona.</p>
<p>                —Mirar era poco. –dijo este</p>
<p>                Cú parecía confundido. Arrugó el entrecejo y su rostro adquirió un color rosa, como cuando se emborrachaba.  El auto echó a andar, y en todo el viaje no dejó de mirar por la ventaba, aun allí, en ese lugar, podía percibir su olor. El olor de un hombre desconocido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Recuerdo que es la primera vez que escribo de este fandom, tenganme paciencia de mi alma mortal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                 Maldición, la añoraba mucho, la extrañaba y era en ocasiones tan intenso como la primera noche sin ella. No le gustaba dormir solo en su cama porque aún tenía su olor o quizá era su memoria olfativa que relacionaba los olores con los objetos a pesar de que ella jamás había dormido allí. Por eso le era usual dormir en la parte trasera de su casa, solo pequeñas siestas antes de arrastrar su humanidad al interior de su hogar para comer. Bañarse y dormir. Si es posible mirar alguna película en la televisión o salir pescar a cualquier hora del día, podía pasar horas pescando, horas paseando, horas añorando en la soledad de la hierba alta y fríos dedos de las sabanas de su cama.</p><p>                En ocasiones sufría de insomnio y era mucho más claro los sonidos de la naturaleza tras la ventana, cuando llovía y hacia frio se pegaba a la estufa mientras leía algunos de los libros que ella tenía. Sabía que este comportamiento no le favorecía y en ocasiones luchaba contra él, pero a veces no podía evitarlo. Había días en que no hacía nada en particular solo estaba echado en la hierba esperando a que el cielo se encendiera por fin para ir a bañarse, prepararse la cena, ir a ver una película y dormirse en el sofá.</p><p>                Ni siquiera era divertido beber algunas cervezas.</p><p>                Se levantó del suelo e ingresó a su casa donde se quitó la camisa y se desnudó en el baño para abrir la ducha y llenar la tina. Cú miró su reflejo, siempre había contado con masa que convirtió en músculos en su juventud y un tatuaje que atravesaba desde su pectoral derecho hasta más debajo de su pelvis, una figura tribal de un color rojo intenso. El rojo era el color de la suerte.  Se pesó antes de entrar en la tina y confirmó que su peso no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. De apetito no carecía. Al comienzo no apetecía comer nada y solo sobrevivía de fideos y algún pan que compraba por allí. Ahora con aquella dieta había podido recuperar su peso habitual.</p><p>                Esperó a que la tina se llenara y se metió en ella para pasar una hora dentro haciendo nada, solo estando allí medio sumergido, mirando el techo con ligero desdén.</p><p>                Llevó sus manos a sus partes íntimas en uno de los muchos intentos, pero no importa lo que hiciera, nada reaccionaba, estaba muerto. La impotencia que se sufría en la pérdida de su compañera era otra consecuencia de un lazo roto.</p><p>                Los Alfas como el, antes las marcas de sus parejas sufren una alteración hormonal notoria. Cú no podía tener relaciones sexuales con nadie más que no fuera su pareja y viceversa, no era porque algo legalmente se lo impidiera, sino que biológicamente no era capaz de concebir la idea de tener sexo con otras personas. Su cerebro una vez sellado aquel lazo, era inútil poder programar su cuerpo de forma diferente. Además de la medicación había dejado algunos efectos en su cuerpo que no ayudaban.</p><p>                La frustración sexual que experimentaba durante estos tres años era terrible y espantosa.  </p><p>                Sus amigos le aconsejaban salir con otras chicas y que de ese modo poder recuperar su fuerza, pero nada de ello funcionaba y se había cansado de pasar vergüenza e incomodidades en cada encuentro.</p><p>                Predispuesto ni siquiera intentaba coquetear, ni se esforzaba por parecer interesante, aunque su indiferencia y desdén lo hacía lucir atractivo por no sabe qué razón. Pero Omegas le llovían incluso Betas…pero su <em>amigo </em>no parecía cooperar.</p><p>                Desdén e indiferencia eran habituales, de esa manera aquel hombre parecía mirarlo en aquella ocasión, habían pasado días y podía decir que, a pesar de sonar algo patético era el único evento resaltante que recordaba con frecuencia. No sabía su nombre, ni nada de él. Solo recordaba sus ojos directos llenos de impronta, sellándose en su memoria. No le molestaba tampoco, pero… era inevitable no sentir curiosidad.</p><p>                Era un hombre imponente, alto y reservado. Todo un misterio.</p><p>                Se enderezó en la tina.</p><p>                ¿Y si actuaba así porque lo odiaba? Había pisado su comida aquella vez, pero no tenía sentido. Cú se encargó de compensarlo. Sin embargo, lo hecho estaba hecho.</p><p>                Humm…no, eso no tenía mucho sentido.</p><p>                Volvió a echarse en la tina.</p><p>                Quizá tenía prisa o un mal día. Reconoció que no estaba seguro, después de todo no era adivino. Hallarse en esta meditación sin respuestas le frustró y pronto se levantó de la tina para salir del baño y vestirse. Peinó su cabello antes de acostarse en el sofá y sintonizó una comedia romántica que había visto muchas veces, comería algo simple antes de quedarse dormido antes de la mitad.</p><p>                Al despertar, experimentó una incomodidad. Abrió los ojos lentamente y observó la sala iluminada por el día que llegaba. Se sentó en el sofá y que sorpresa se llevó al mirar entre sus piernas. Arqueó ambas cejas y luego todo fue desconcierto por más de 20 segundos.</p><p>                —No puede ser… -Estuvo por un momento observando aquel descubrimiento y pensando que había soñado, nada venía a su mente. No recordaba sus sueños. Sintió que era una reacción desconocida y no sabía qué hacer con ella, como un adolecente descubriendo su cuerpo o más bien un hombre demasiado adiestrado en esto como para sorprenderse.</p><p>                De cualquier forma, algo era seguro, era un evento importante en su estado. No había tenido erecciones espontaneas desde hace mucho, tampoco es que hayan sido numerosas en su adolescencia, cuando su cuerpo era un cumulo concentrado de hormonas desenfrenada, pero tenía antecedentes, casi siempre de un sueño cachondo, pero solo había negritud en sus sueños.</p><p>                Fue al baño, pero al desnudarse, está ya había desaparecido por completo, manteniéndolo en la insatisfacción nuevamente. Se bañó e intento por un momento en masturbarse, pero sin éxito alguno. Su cuerpo no tenía libido activa al que reaccionar, no había un objeto de deseo. No había ninguna pasión.</p><p>                Salió de la tina, se secó el cabello, se limpió las orejas y se vistió para salir, y recordó que no tenía cigarrillos. Tomó las llaves y salió por el sendero verde antes de llegar a una parada de autobús. Hacia frío y había humedad en el aire. </p><p>                En su llegada sufrió un pequeño lapsus y se mantuvo caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que decidió comprar los cigarros. Conocía al dueño le pequeño local. Se sorprendió al verlo ya que el hombre de cabello azul se encontraba ausente desde hace algo de tiempo…</p><p>                Le trajo bueno recuerdos ver al dueño de aquel local y de paso, cuadras más adelante se encontraba la Floristería y decidió visitar a Karna que aun sabia, trabajaba allí.      </p><p>                Entró en el momento que una pareja salió con un ramo, bastante armónico en colores y simétrico. Karna estaba a mitad del salón y al verlo le saludo cortésmente.</p><p>                —Es bueno verte por aquí. –Reconoció el albino.</p><p>                —Si. ¿Cómo estás?</p><p>                —Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú? –Le preguntó- tiene el rostro más iluminado. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Quieres trabajo?</p><p>                —Ah…-Cú sonrió discretamente, no comprendiendo su comentario- Eso es bueno. Ah, solo estaba de paseo. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso necesitas ayuda?</p><p>                —Realmente. –Confesó con voz suave, desviando la mirada pensativo- Pronto será la boda y estaré algo concentrando en ello.</p><p>                Cú lo miró y pronto meditó en sus palabras y la idea de trabajar de nuevo en la Floristería le resultaba encantador.</p><p>                De pronto Karna hizo un gesto de repente.</p><p>                —Por cierto, ya que estas aquí… -Fue al mostrador, y extrajo algo de la gaveta debajo de la caja registradora, por inercia Cú le siguió y se inclinó un poco para ver. Era un sobre blanco con detalles dorados, de tinta dorada simétricos y estilizado- Esta es tu invitación.</p><p>                —Wow…-Admiró el irlandés, tomándola y la miró por ambos lados. Detrás decía su nombre agraciadamente inscrito con tinta dorada. – Gracias, Karna</p><p>                —Ni lo menciones, esperamos que puedas asistir –Le dijo este, con ojos fijos en su rostro como si le analizara cada expresión Cú estaba sonriendo con reservas. – Puedes traer contigo a un compañero si lo deseas.</p><p>                —¿A ...a que te refieres?</p><p>                —La invitación vale para dos personas. –Aclaró Karna. Cú arqueó una de sus cejas.  Karna tan solo lo miró – Puedes llevar a alguien.</p><p>                —Quizá a Diarmuid, ah, no. Lo invitaste ¿verdad?</p><p>                —Por supuesto. –le respondió lacónico. Pronto un ruido repentino interrumpió lo que era próximo a decir. - ¿Eso fue tu estomago?</p><p>                El irlandés asintió avergonzado.</p><p>                —Puedes ir al café. Recientemente hay mucha variedad en el menú.</p><p>                Miró por un momento más la invitación de Karna, y luego a su amigo, sonriendo con cierta timidez. La idea de casamiento era un paso enorme en una relación, y sabía que Karna era un Omega sensato y que este planteamiento lo venía pensando desde hace bastante tiempo. La materialización de esta meta le hizo sentir feliz y algo triste, como nostálgico.</p><p>                Hablaron de algunas cosas más, sin mucha importancia y Karna olvidó mencionar un detalle importante interrumpido por las entrañas de su amigo.</p><p>                —Debes cuidarte, Cu chulainn… ¿Por qué viniste sin comer?</p><p>                —Fue un impulso. –Respondió sin pensar, y por tanto honesto. –Se me terminaron los cigarrillos.</p><p>                —¿Viniste hasta aquí a comprar cigarrillos?</p><p>                Cú asintió brevemente. Con una discreta sonrisa se despidió.  Karna lo siguió irse hasta que cruzara la puerta.</p><p>                Al llegar a café logró ver que en el Menú exterior ofrecían Uslter Fry. Sus tripas se retorcieron y se le hizo agua la boca. Abrió la puerta y la campanita vibró anunciándole, buscó una mesa con los ojos y se sentó.  La mitad de las mesas estaban ocupadas, y en el centro del gran mesón había un televisor pantalla plana donde pasaban las noticias del día.</p><p>                Se distrajo en esta mientras esperaba lo atendieran, no tardó mucho y pidió su orden a un mesero de cabello rubio, con un aire entusiasta. Cú Chulainn lo siguió hasta que llegó al gran mesón y allí le dio la orden a un cocinero, el irlandés estiró un poco el cuello al percatarse del cabello blanco de aquel hombre.</p><p>                Inclinó un poco el cuello para verlo moverse al centro de la cocina abierta, sin duda era él. Estaba allí, ¿trabajaba allí? ¿Eh?</p><p>                Algo dentro de sus tripas se retorció producto de esta revelación. Sintió deseos de levantarse del área de los comensales, pero se debatió internamente si hacerlo o no. ¿Para qué en primer lugar? Buscando una motivación…</p><p>                Su nombre, pensó, no sabía su nombre.</p><p>                Tomó la invitación y se movió hacia el largo mesón y allí estaba, de la espalda al público en las cocinas. De espalda ancha y cintura algo estrecha.  En unos breves minutos el mesero regresó con otra orden y fue inevitable no encontrarse las miradas, sin embargo, Cú simuló estar sorprendido de verlo, y aunque era cierto, el efecto de sorpresa lo atrapó minutos antes.</p><p>                El hombre recibió la orden y el mesero preguntó</p><p>                —¿Todo bien? –</p><p>                —Sí, Aquiles. No es nada –Respondió El hombre. Aquiles, el mesero asintió con la cabeza y fue al llamado de un comensal al otro extremo de la sala. Así que se llama Aquiles.</p><p>                El hombre se apartó de Cú sin decir nada, dejándolo algo perplejo pero su ausencia no tardó mucho cuando este regresó con una bandeja y su desayuno servido, de la impresión el irlandés se le había olvidado el hambre, nuevamente su estómago se retorció ahora de gusto al ver la dedicada presentación de todos los componentes del plato.</p><p>                —Buen provecho. –Dijo con respeto.</p><p>                —¡Wow! ¡Se ve delicioso...!  -Exclamó el alfa y pronto tomó el tenedor para pinchar el jamón. – Espera, no te vayas… </p><p>                —Tengo que trabajar, no puedo hablar.</p><p>                —Dime tu nombre. No te pregunté el otro día. –Dijo Cú Chulainn</p><p>                —Emiya. –dijo apenas girándose…</p><p>
  <em>                —¿Emuya? </em>
</p><p>                <em>—Emiya-</em> Respondió el de ojos claros. Deteniéndose.</p><p>                <em>—Emiya</em> – Repitió Cú – yo soy Cú Chulainn. No nos presentamos el otro día.</p><p>                Emiya hizo una expresión desconcertada. Había escuchado nombres raros en esa ciudad…, quizá este sea una broma.</p><p>                —Ah…cierto. –Le manifestó recordándolo de aquel día, mirándolo- Gracias.</p><p>                —Ni lo menciones. – Respondió este, pronto llegó a ellos el silencio, Emiya no hizo amago de continuar la conversación, movió la cabeza en un movimiento afirmativo y lo dejó comer con el sonido de la televisión.</p><p>                Cú comió de su plato y su estómago se retorció de gozo por la delicia que representaba, olía bien y se veía exquisito. Comió con gusto en silencio hasta acabar con su bebida, sintió ganas de fumar, pero allí dentro no podía. Miró por última vez a Emiya de espaldas a él moviendo los sartenes…</p><p>                No se iba a ir…</p><p>                De modo que fue a la caja y pagó por el desayuno, salió y se mantuvo cerca de la entrada, golpeó la parte trasera se la caja cigarrillos y luego la abrió para extraer uno, buscó fuego y se dio cuenta que no tenía. Miró a todos lados con el cigarrillo en sus labios…</p><p>                Nadie…</p><p>                Podría ir a la tienda y comprar un encendedor, pero por alguna razón, no quería moverse de la entrada del restaurante. Meditó en que hacer y volvió a meterse en el local para sentarse ahora en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana y allí permaneció mirando de vez en cuando hasta el televisor y debajo de este a la cocina…</p><p>                Se distrajo con un partido de Rugby, pero nada extraordinario. No encendió el cigarro en toda su estancia allí manteniéndolo entre sus dedos.</p><p>                Los días pasaron y pensaba en ocasiones en desayunar en aquel café, no era un lugar desconocido para él, pero en tres años habían cambiado al personal y pensaba que era saludable volver de vez en cuando, aunque sabía que su razón principal era otra.</p><p>                Comía y conversaba con el mesero; Aquiles, un estudiante de intercambio de Grecia. Era un Beta. Era su trabajo de medio tiempo antes de ir a la universidad de la ciudad, no tenía mucho tiempo en la ciudad, era un muchacho agradable y fácil de conectar…mucho más fácil de hablar que Emiya.</p><p>                En ocasiones se sentaba en el largo mesón frente a la cocina y este solo le saludaba una vez, cuando le entregaba su desayuno y luego nada más. Intentó preguntarle cosas sobre él, pero Emiya no decía mucho excusándose de que tenía muchos platillos que hacer, a pesar de que hubiera pocos clientes una mañana. Aquiles le regalaba esas miradas a Cú chulainn y luego, suspiraba.</p><p>                Cuando terminaba de comer, revisaba algunos mensajes en su teléfono, o jugaba algún juego en este. Por último, se dejaba sorprender por la presentación en los platillos de Emiya.</p><p>                —¿Estudiaste cocina? –Preguntó una vez de las que hacia aquello.</p><p>                —Sé algo. –Dijo este antes de que Aquiles se llevara el platillo. Cú miró la expresión de Emiya viendo como Aquiles se lo llevaba a una chica, notó claramente como una diminuta y discreta sonrisa se formó en su rostro </p><p>                La chica parecía feliz…</p><p>                …Emiya parecía feliz…</p><p>                —Parece que les gustó. Eres muy bueno cocinando. –Dijo el irlandés. Pero cuando volvió a ver a Emiya, este se alejó sin decir nada más.</p><p>                En ocasiones hacia eso. No le respondía y volvía a lo suyo. Aquiles respetaba a Emiya tanto como para no revelar ni una palabra sobre él. Sin embargo, esto no impedía a Cú de ir todos los días que podía a comer allí, y pronto pensó que tendría que llenar nuevamente sus arcas o tener otra excusa para ir a la ciudad desde la comodidad de su hogar, ya que el desayuno era la única razón por la que su presencia se justificada y aunque era poderosa para el, no era sostenible por mucho tiempo.</p><p>                —¿Estudias Emiya? –Le preguntó cuándo dejó su plato en el mesón. Emiya lo miró para responderle.</p><p>                —Gastronomía inglesa. –Le respondió y el irlandés arqueó ambas cejas, sonriendo.</p><p>                —¿De verdad? </p><p>                Emiya asintió.</p><p>                —¿Tú no? –Peguntó de regreso</p><p>                —Estudié Ciencias Naturales. -Respondí el irlandés algo emocionado, era la primera vez que Emiya le hacía una pregunta sobre su persona. La voz de Emiya era profunda y madura al propio de un hombre seguro –Dime ¿Eres de Inglaterra?</p><p>                —No. –Respondió, limpiando un poco con un pañuelo la mesa donde estaba Cú.</p><p>                —¿De dónde eres?</p><p>                —De Japón</p><p>                La cara de Cú chulainn era un poema de contrariedad, pero el rostro del moreno no dio pie a la duda.</p><p>                —¿Eres japonés?</p><p>                —Sí.</p><p>                —¿Cómo es eso posible? -Cú lo miró con ojos inquisitivos como si le estuviera mintiendo, pero Emiya parecía inmune, simplemente miró a otro lado, sin ganas de otorgarle validez a su respuesta.</p><p>                Pensó que lo había ofendido por que después de eso volvió a su trabajo y Cu tuvo que retirarse porque había quedado de visitar a Diarmuid por un asunto de trabajo. Diarmuid daba música en las dos universidades de la ciudad y animaba a Cú a hacer lo mismo, al verlo animad estos días, pensó en convencerlo de retornar la rutina de un trabajo.</p><p>                —¡No puedo! –Dijo al momento- Voy a trabajar con Karna luego de su boda, necesita ayuda.</p><p>                —¿Vas a vender flores?</p><p>                —Si.</p><p>                —Cú chulainn, eres un alfa, tienes una carrera en Ciencias Naturales y la universidad paga bien…-y N cantidades de beneficios que cualquier persona podría desear, pero Cú era un alfa sencilla, de gustos simples. Miró hacia la ventana, hacia el exterior con cierto desdén.</p><p>                —No me siento preparado para dar clases aun – Opuso entonces- además Karna se ira de luna de Miel a la India. </p><p>                —¿Qué tramas, amigo?</p><p>                —¿yo? -El irlandés de cabello azul guiño los ojos – Nada. Solo quiero comenzar despacio.</p><p>                —Vendiendo flores.</p><p>                —Aja…</p><p>                —¿Y luego?</p><p>                —Quizá sea mesero en la cafetería cercana – Meditó al momento.</p><p>                Diarmuid lo vio desconcertado, pero serio. Cuando estudiaban Cú tenía trabajos de medio tiempo y solía cambiar continuamente de uno a otro, para conveniencia de los horarios, no le era difícil conseguir empleos, dejarlos y volverlos a obtener, pero no era propio de un Alfa estos comportamientos.</p><p>                —La época de la universidad se terminó, Cú .</p><p>                —Lo sé, no es eso. Yo solo…</p><p>                —Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, no estás solo.</p><p>                Repentinamente el alfa se vio asaltado por un sentimiento nostálgico y algo gris. Cierto. No estaba solo. Pero no era el punto. No tenía miedo de volver a dar clases…pero no le apetecía, quizá Bazett pudiera sentirse feliz si retomará su antigua rutina, pero ….</p><p>                —Lo sé. Gracias… -Dijo y era honesto en ello - lo voy a pensar…</p><p>                —¿De verdad lo harás?</p><p>                Cu asintió. Aunque no estaba muy seguro. Diardmuid le dio algunas palmadas en su hombro cómplice.</p><p>                Cú había regresado a desayunar en el Café, pero al solo entrar, una voz familiar lo llamó con efusividad. Gilgamesh apareció a su lado.</p><p>                —Oh, Mestizo Cú chulainn.¡Mira nada más que verte lejos de tu cueva sin Diarmuid! –Gilgamesh estaba acompañado de Claudiu, y Merlin.</p><p>                Era raro ver a Merlín con ellos. Los tres eran corredores de la bolsa de valores.</p><p>                —Necesitaba aire. –Se justificó bajo los abrazos y acosadores toques de sus amigos, sacudiéndolo. Aunque luego pensó que lo que dijo era bastante estúpido, suficiente aire tenia en su casa, puro y claro.</p><p>                —¡Eso está muy bien! ¡Han pasado tiempo! ¡Debes divertirte! ¡Hay que beber! ¡Cancelaré mis reuniones! –Dijo de inmediato como un arrebato.</p><p>                —¡Pero es una reunión importante la de la tarde –Se opuso Merlin con su mejor cara de “No vamos a cancelar nada”</p><p>                —Calla… ¡Yo decido si es importante o no! ¡¿Qué no ves que es un evento prodigioso?! Cú Chulainn ha salido de su escondite después de tres años miserable, oh mi amigo, hay que hacer un festín.  –De inmediato volvió hacia Emiya que se acercaba y lo apuntó con el dedo- ¡Tú, trae el licor más bueno que tengas! ¡Ahora vamos!</p><p>                —No servimos licor. –Respondió Emiya confundido sosteniendo las bandejas con sus dos manos. Aquiles arribo a ello al poco tiempo, tan confundido como el cocinero.</p><p>                El irlandés no sabía dónde meterse, se sintió la vergüenza más grande, y sabía que por la cara de todos los presentes sentían vergüenza ajena. Gilgamesh había aparecido para palmotear su espalda y comenzó a decir N cantidades de cosas sobre su comportamiento delante de todos. Como no servían licor en aquel lugar, se conformaron con unas malteadas para todos y un bizcocho de fresas.</p><p>                Habían ido allí esperando una llamada para una reunión importante esa tarde. Gilgamesh siempre había tenido buen ojo para los negocios, decía que entre más riesgo más era la ganancia, cosa que Cú Chulainn no entendía, no había estudiado economía, pero al parecer para el rubio no era na forma para hacer negocios, sino que podía ser tomado como una forma de aplicarse en aspecto de su vida.</p><p>                Pero fue algo nuevo escuchar a Gilgamesh su plan. A quien no veía mucho ciertamente era a Merlín, que yacía siempre o trabajando o viajando según le respondían. No tenía una relación unida con él, sin embargo, parecía un alfa paciente y agradable, aunque desconocía un poco de donde sacaba el dinero para viajar.</p><p>                Sonó el teléfono de Merlín y jovialmente anuncio que la reunión comenzaría dentro de treinta minutos. Gilgamesh había terminado su malteada y se despidió no sin antes prometer que si obtenían el contrato esa misma noche saldrían a celebrar.</p><p>                Cú los despidió, los vio meterse en un auto negro y marchar a toda velocidad. Se quedó por un instante mirando hacia la puerta y al recuerdo de lo que pasaba. En realidad, muchas cosas habían cambiado…</p><p>                Aquiles retiró los vasos sucios, subiéndolos a la bandeja. Miró los ojos perdidos de Cú y sus labios jugando con el sorbete, mordisqueándolo.</p><p>                —¿Va a pedir algo más? –Preguntó el mesero. Saliendo de su abismo reaccionó mirándolo.</p><p>                —No. Creo que no. –Respondió distraído. Miró su vaso vacío y permitió que lo llevara igual que su plato…No tenía nada sobre la mesa, y repentinamente reconoció que no tenía nada en su futuro. Lo absorbió un sentimiento de vaciedad que lo dejó preso dentro de su cabeza, como un ser incompleto e inservible.</p><p>                —¿Te encuentras bien? –Escuchó cerca de él y sabía que se referían a el ya que, al volver, encontró los ojos claros del japonés observándolo – Parece estar adolorido ¿te sientes bien?</p><p>                Cú apenas pudo parpadear antes de responder e intentó alisar la expresión de su rostro.</p><p>                —Sí. Estoy bien. Solo pensaba…-Reconoció un momento de reflexión, Emiya lo miraba con seriedad. Se expandió un silencio entre ambos, pero Cú no dejaba de mirar la puerta, había oscurecido y podía ver los rastros de una llovizna. – Emiya… ¿a qué hora sales?</p><p>                —Ya voy a salir. Debo ir a clases. –Le respondió de inmediato. Solo entonces se dio cuenta que tenía en su mano un paraguas negro y estaba ataviado con un gabán color arena.</p><p>                —¿Tienes clases nocturnas?</p><p>                Emiya asintió y sin despedirse se movió hacia la puerta. Cú chulainn se levantó por inercia y lo alcanzo en la puerta, el otro había salido y abierto su paraguas cuando las primeras gotas descendieron a la tierra. Miró a el hombre de cabello azul que no tenía paraguas y dudó por un momento.</p><p>                —¿A dónde te diriges? -Le preguntó sin moverse mucho de la entrada, Cú balbuceo por un momento, sintiéndose desarmado, la sorpresa de esta reacción ralentizó su respuesta.</p><p>                La verdad iba a regresar a casa, pero…</p><p>                —A la Floristería… -Respondió, aunque dudoso, con expectativa.</p><p>                —Está lloviendo, puedo acompañarte –Le indicó, aunque no había nada en el sonido de su voz, solo cortesía y Cú se sintió lleno de una emoción inexplicable cuando Emiya compartió el paraguas.</p><p>                No hubo protesta y caminaron en silencio, aunque le hubiera gustado por tener una conversación normal con él, más allá de solo verlo cocinar, pero se perdió en sus pensamientos, quizá estaba siendo muy insistente, acosador, se sintió terrible y sin propósito. Oh, Moringa…¿Por qué pensaba en estas cosas justo ahora que está al lado de el? Su rostro seguro palidecía.</p><p>                la Floristería de Karna no estaba muy lejos, de modo que fue un recorrido breve. Cuando estuvo en el refugio de la entrada vio a Karna acercarse a la puerta, entre abriéndola.</p><p>                —Emiya, que gusto verte –Saludó con una suave sonrisa el indio para sorpresa de Cú.</p><p>                —¿Se conocen? –Cuestionó el irlandés.</p><p>                —Ah, oh, sí. Sí, Emiya ha comprado flores aquí –Le respondió en indio con cierta timidez en su sonrisa.</p><p>                —¿Lo conoces? –Preguntó Emiya.</p><p>                —Cú Chulainn es un amigo. Trabajó aquí hace un tiempo. </p><p>                El albino observó al otro con las cejas arqueadas solo un momento, luego anunció que debía irse y lo vieron perderse entra la lluvia hasta que cruzó la calle, el irlandés aun luchaba con ese desconcierto entrando a la tienda.</p><p>                —Cerraré pronto –Anunció Karna entrando moviendo el letrero.</p><p>                —¿Paso algo? –Inquirió guiñando los ojos – Es muy temprano.</p><p>                —Arjuna quiere ir a ver algunas relacionadas a la empresa de festejos, hum… ¿Necesitas algo? Llueve mucho. ¿Deseas que te llevemos a casa? -Karna hablaba mientras arreglaba algunos listones en su escritorio detrás de la caja. Verlo hacer aquello transportó al irlandés al pasado cuando allí trabajaba y tenía que enrollar los listones, colocarlos en su sitio y guardar las macetas con las hortecias y la peonia. </p><p>                —Sí, está bien, lo agradecería.</p><p>                Ese sentimiento de nostalgia lo acompañó mientras ayudaba a Karna a guardar los listones y algunos envoltorios para los ramos de flores.</p><p>                —¿Cómo te sientes? Es bueno verte en la ciudad.  –Karna tan considerado con sus palabras siempre, aunque internamente Cú se sintió algo extraño.</p><p>                —Bien. Todo está bien. Encontré a Gilgmesh en el café. Tiene un gran negocio entre manos, todos. Su equipo parece emocionado.</p><p>                Karna ronroneó una respuesta con un movimiento de su cabeza.</p><p>                —Mientras más grande el riesgo mejor ganancia. Eso dijo – Comentó Cú </p><p>                — “Ten en cuenta que el gran amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes riesgos”.-Comentó Karna distraídamente como quien recuerda las frases de libro en las flores. - ¿Oh? Arjuna ya está aquí, vamos.</p><p>                La lluvia golpeaba afuera y rápidamente entraron al auto luego de cerrar todo.  Arjuna conocía a Cú Chulainn hasta donde podía alcanzar la cortesía, lo saludó y recibió a Karna con un beso suave en sus labios.</p><p>                Sintió sus extrañas retorcerse como un puño.</p><p>                —¿Dónde te dejamos, Cú? –Preguntó Karna, el teléfono de Arjuna sonó y su rostro se transformó en odio antes de responder, la agencia de festejos no dejaba de llamar para confirmar los detalles.</p><p>                —Puedes acércame a la estación del bus en las afueras –Le respondió escuetamente antes de mirar por la ventana de su lado, la lluvia empañaba el vidrio, lo limpió y admiró el exterior en un aura gris y oscuro opaco como lo hacía la lluvia. En ese momento Cú chulainn, dejo que sus pensamientos lo envolvieran lentamente como aterciopelados dedos en sus recuerdos.</p><p>                Se sintió sumergido en el agua, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Gilgamesh y aunque en si podía ser un recuerdo agradable, dentro de sí le carcomía un sentimiento de insatisfacción, vaciedad y tormento. ¿Por qué sentía que todos sus compañeros, aunque estaban cerca también resultaban estar lejos? Cada uno de ellos tenía unas expectativas del futuro, avanzaban hacia sus propias metas con viento en popa, sin embargo ¿el que tenía?</p><p>                Esa pregunta lo sacudió en la medida que bajaba del auto y observaba con expresión de agradecimiento a Karna y Arjuna que se ofrecieron a dejarlo en la puerta de su hogar, no obstante, algo en él se lo impedía, nos se sentía bien, deseaba estar solo, pero era un sentimiento ambivalente, también añoraba aquello que estaba frente así. Karna lo vio con una expresión de preocupación latente, al parecer el rostro de Cú había pedido color. El irlandés se apartó antes de poder escuchar cualquier pregunta, bajando por el húmedo camino entre el verdor de la hierba alta.</p><p>                Pronto se dio cuenta que las luces de su hogar estaban encendías y un auto conocido aparcaba frente al jardín.</p><p>                Abrió la puerta, chorreando agua por todos lados, pero se encontraba demasiado afectado como para preocuparse por eso.</p><p>                —Wow. Amigo ¿Qué pasa? –Diarmuid estaba allí como era de esperar. Se precipitó hacia el en la entrada pensando que podía caerse en cualquier momento –</p><p>                Cú solo lo miró como quien mira a un espectro, aunque conocido y solo entonces se dejó caer en la entrada, automáticamente su amigo fue a socorrerlo con expresión preocupada.</p><p>                —¿Qué pasó? No me asustes, amigo-Le imploró tocándolo del hombro, y protegiendo su cabeza de golpearse en la pared al derrumbarse. Cú tenía los ojos turbado había soportado mucho en el auto mientras le conducían a su hogar.  - ¿Qué pasa? Dime algo…vamos al sillón.</p><p>                Intentó levantarlo, pero Cú lo sostuvo del antebrazo como una tenaza de sus dedos, obligando a permanecer allí, cerca, tan cerca que percibió el olor inconfundible de su masculinidad y vio el coqueto botón bajo su ojo.</p><p>                —¿Cú …Estas….?           </p><p>                Repentinamente lo soltó, y se quedó en el suelo, recogió su cuerpo y se hizo un ovillo, dejando al del lunar aún más confundido.</p><p>                —Oh amigo, no me asustes, ¿Qué sucede? –Insistió el, acercándose – Estas empapado, ven a tomar un baño.</p><p>                Cú se apartó los flecos pegados de su frente, sin ánimos de hablar o de bañarse.</p><p>                —¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí? –Preguntó en voz baja, pesada.</p><p>                —llegue hace una hora. Pero no estabas. Me quede a esperarte. –Le respondió.</p><p>                —Dios, ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?</p><p>                —Somos amigos. –Le dijo con una sonrisa amable. Cú Chulainn lo miró y sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar.</p><p>                —Por que…. ¿Por qué siento que …-Se llevó las manos al cabello azul, como si le picaran un enjambre de abejas en el cerebro – Oh, Morrigan…</p><p>                Diarmuid no dijo nada, pero observar el abatimiento de su amigo no le fue indiferente y acarició amablemente su hombro.</p><p>                —Karna …me invitó a su boda.</p><p>                —Lo sé. A mí también. –Pronto creyó prudente agregar – Lamento que te sientas así.</p><p>                —No sé si pueda ir. –Dijo el irlandés de cabello azul con la mirada gacha – Me alegra por él, pero también, quiero… lo envidio. Me siento un desgraciado…</p><p>                —No lo eres. Está bien.</p><p>                —¡No está bien! ¡Maldita sea, Duarmuid! ¿Por qué me siento así? Estoy estancado aquí. No soy más que …</p><p>                —No digas eso. No es verdad. Has avanzado mucho, amigo mío- Replicó el del lunar con voz suave, no menos masculina- Me alegré mucho saber que no estabas metido en casa, y que quería trabajar con Karna, aunque sea en una floristería. Aunque sea en algo pequeño, aunque sea algo pequeño es un avance.</p><p>                —No piensas así. Tú mismo dijiste que quería que diera clases en la universidad. -Repuso</p><p>                —Eso es porque no es el momento.</p><p>                —Han pasado tres años, tenias razón…. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, soy un fracaso, no puedo salir de esto, no puedo… voy a quedarme toda mi vida en solo <em>esto</em></p><p>                —No es verdad. Cú, amigo, no digas eso.</p><p>                —¿Por qué? Es porque quería una vida sencilla… es porque no soy como los demás Alfas, porque no soy como Gilgamesh o Nero, incluso no soy como tú. No tengo ambiciones. No aspiro a la grandeza. No tomo riesgo… soy un fracaso.</p><p>                —Eso no es cierto.</p><p>                — No pude protegerla. No estaba allí cuando ella me necesitaba.</p><p>                —Basta ya… -Gruñó el castaño con voz grave y expresión severa, molesto- Eso ya pasó. No es tu culpa lo que sucedió. No podías haber estado allí. ¡No es tu culpa! ¡No…! –De repente fueron interrumpidas sus palabras cuando el otro se le vino encima uniendo sus labios en un beso frio y desesperado.</p><p>                Diarmuid paralizado por el desconcierto, apenas pudo reaccionar, usando sus manos para no caer de espaldas en el piso. No abrió los labios cuando Cú invitaba a abrirlos con su lengua. Lo apartó de los hombros preso de un escalofrío al ver la distancia entre ellos disminuía peligrosamente.</p><p>                —Ve a bañarte, Cú chulainn. –Dijo escueto, con una voz que no le dio pie a interpretar las reacciones internas de su amigo.</p><p>                —¡No! Diarmuid ¡Lo siento!  ¡No sé qué me pasó! –Se llevó las manos al cabello mojado como si quisiera arrancárselo, arrepentido y avergonzado - ¡No quería! ¡Fue un error…lo siento…! Solo... no estoy bien.</p><p>                —Cú, está bien. Solo vamos adentro.</p><p>                —¡Lo siento, amigo! No, no te enojes conmigo. –Insistió el otro, sintiéndose preso de la vergüenza y se despreció por su impulsividad. Desconocía de donde había nacido. Jamás había pensado en Diarmuid de esa forma.</p><p>                Algo anda mal con su cabeza.</p><p>                El del lunar solo negó, mirándolo.</p><p>                —No estoy enojado, pero sé que no estás bien…Ven, vamos a bañarte.</p><p>                Justo en ese momento, Cú se levantó con su ayuda. La amabilidad de Diarmuid lo hacía sentir peor. Se detuvieron en el pasillo cuando la puerta de comenzó a sonar a golpes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola! Como siempre recuerdo que es a primera vez escribiendo en este fandom y pues, tenga paciencia. </p><p>La historia avanzara poco a poco, e intento darle un pequeño espacio a cada personaje para que no sea tan bilateral. Espero le guste ese capitulo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>           Como había prometido Gilgamesh una vez obtenido el contrato con una de las trasnacionales de Egipto, fue a celebrar con el equipo, como había visto al hombre de cabello azul recientemente, pensó dentro de sí que sería buena idea invadir su privacidad y reclamar lo que era su inigualable amistad. Lo notaba tranquilo y animado la última vez y eso lo tomó con simpatía y si podría lo felicitaría mientras estuviera lo suficientemente ebrio para lanzar un cumplido a su amigo. Sin embargo, al llegar a su hogar lo encontró empapado y con el rostro pálido, Diarmuid estaba con él, cosa no rara ya que eran dos muy unidos; era como ver dos caras de una moneda.</p><p>            —¿Por qué ese talante? Dije que íbamos a celebrar – Acotó el rubio de aretes y ropa reluciente. Merlín junto con Claudius estaban en la entrada, se quitaban los zapatos llenos de barro por la lluvia, tenían las bolsas de lo que parecía ser cerveza y vino, refrigerios.</p><p>            Cú Chulainn intentó incorporarse, pero aun no podía hablar preso de la sensación de estupidez y cobardía.</p><p>            —Iré a darme un baño. -Dijo repentinamente luego de un momento.</p><p>            Gilgamesh arrojó una mirada hacia Diarmuid que no se la devolvió y permaneció en silencio, pronto los otros dos invitados llegaron.</p><p>            —Vengan, vamos a la cocina. -Ofreció Diarmuid queriendo aligerar la tensión que sin querer su amigo había generado. Este último desapareció en su habitación y se encerró en el baño dejando a los demás en la antesala con cierto aire desconcertado.</p><p>            En la cocina prepararon la mesa y abrieron las cervezas, Gilgamesh aun presumía de aquella maestría para los negocios y el poder de convencimiento que uso con aquel Alfa egipcio de la bolsa del Cairo. Menuda técnica y retórica. Ah, alfas como el escaseaban. Los cierto era que, si no fue por el tacto de Merlín, Ramsés se hubiera enzarzado en una discusión sin fin con su compañero. Claudius tenía también tacto, pero sin ser tan sensible como Merlin para captar aquellos detalles en el lenguaje corporal de los demás, ese era un don de Merlín, tenía ese no sé qué, como si pudiera traducir los gestos en palabras no dichas.</p><p>            Diarmuid no tenía mucho trato con él, menos Cú y realmente de cierta forma le provocaba cierta aversión, como un árbol con lindas flores, pero solitario. </p><p>            —¿Por qué está tardando tanto? –Preguntó Nero mirando por el pasillo de las habitaciones. - ¿se encuentra bien?</p><p>            —Sí. Diarmuid ¿Que sucedió? ¿porque estaba empapado?</p><p>            —Cogerá un resfriado. –Advirtió Merlín con una sonrisa delicada- espero se haya bañado con agua caliente.</p><p>            El del lunar se encogió de hombros, quería hacerse el desentendido, pero sabía que los ojos agudos de sus amigos eran difíciles de engañar por completo. Esperaba que Cú tuviera una buena excusa pensada para convencer la curiosidad y preocupación hambrienta de los demás. Él ya lo sabía y el recordarlo le perjudicaba el humor.</p><p>            Cuando Cú volvió no parecía tener una mejor cara de cuando se había retirado. Se sentó entre Diarmuid y Merlín en silencio.</p><p>            —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué ese rostro de perro triste? ¡Alegrate! ¡Hemos conseguido el contrato! ¡A ver, alegrate! –Bramó el rubio sacudiendo la cerveza en su mano, apuntándolo con el dedo; indignado que su felicidad no fuera compartida por él.</p><p>            Escuchó la risa de Merlín de fondo.</p><p>            —No lo escuches. Si no hubiera sido por mí no estaría aquí celebrando-Susurró Merlín – Animo … Bebe algo.</p><p>            Entonces destapó una lata de cerveza y se la ofreció al de cabellos azules, mientras que Gilgamesh defendía su honor de negociante cosa que no desperdició Nero para rebatir por que ella había intercedido para lograr toda aquella reunión.</p><p>            Las discusiones de este extraño equipo llenó los labios de Diarmuid de jovialidad, riendo, Cú lo miró de reojo y nació de sus entrañas una sensación de malestar, pero resistió al estar allí un momento más, entreteniéndose entre las peleas de los tres amigos y las risas de Diarmuid.</p><p>            La lluvia exterior no paraba y dudaba que cediera esa noche. Sintió deseos de fumar así que se levantó para ir a la entrada y encender el cigarrillo esperando que sus pensamientos fueran carcomidos por el murmullo de la lluvia, pero esto no parecía ser posible.</p><p>            Cuando tenía el cigarrillo por la mitad, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y vio como Diarmuid se asomó. Se enderezó en la pared la verlo y perdió las ganas de fumar.</p><p>            —¿Te encuentras bien?</p><p>            Cú no respondió sintiendo un vacío en su estómago. Se miraron por un momento antes de que el del lunar decidiera salir por completo cerrando la puerta.</p><p>—Esta lluvia no parará. No creo que sea prudente que se vayan en esas condiciones.</p><p>—Pueden dormir aquí, no hay problema. Le prestaré mi cuarto a Nero.</p><p>Diarmuid sonrió brevemente. Lo miró sin decir nada, Cú no le devolvía la mirada presa de una vergüenza interna.</p><p>—¿Tú también te quedaras? –Quiso saber mirando el auto de Diarmuid en su jardín siendo abatido por el agua. </p><p>—No me molestaría. Tendría que ir temprano a la universidad, pero no es como algo que no haya hecho antes. –Le respondió con actitud relajada, se instaló un pesado silencio entre ambos donde solo la lluvia fue protagonista en ese momento.</p><p>—Está bien. –Dijo poco después de un largo momento. - …Lo siento. No es lo que quería. –confesó lentamente incapaz de verle. – No volverá a pasar.  No quería hacerlo… Lo siento. Solo no sé lo que me pasó. Me desesperé, pero no volverá a pasar.</p><p>—Lo sé.</p><p>—Lo siento.</p><p>—Está bien.</p><p>Silencio.</p><p>—No está bien. No sé qué pasó. Pensaba estaba bien, pero no es así.</p><p>—Cú chulainn, aunque no estés bien, soy tu amigo. Sé que vas a poder con esto. No dudes de ti mismo porque yo no lo hago. –Se adelantó el otro con una voz que procuró sonar alentadora, para entonces Cú ya había terminado su cigarrillo, sin atreverse a mirarlo.</p><p>Iba a decir algo, explicar lo que sentía, lo que sufría su mente cada vez que repetía la imagen de Karna y Arjuna juntos, cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente y Gilgamesh se abalanzó contra ambos indignadísimo de su abandono, los arrastró de regreso. Nero vaciaba las botellas de cerveza como si de agua se tratase y Merlín expedía un aura de jovialidad bastante agradable pues comenzaba a adormilarse por el efecto del alcohol y quizá del cansancio de todo lo que representaba esos días.</p><p>            Nero iba a tomar la botella de Diarmuid cuando este rápidamente se abalanzó a evitarlo, Cú se quedó observando la escena, como Nero la vaciaba de un solo trago, el del lunar exasperado y Gilgamesh riendo como un desquiciado, aquello calentó su corazón, recordándole que no estaba solo.</p><p> </p><p>            La tienda de Karna no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo allí…quizá tenia uno o dos mandalas muy coloridos en la pared junto a la caja registradora y los listones…sin embargo estar allí le hizo advertir un sentimiento nostálgico, pero no demasiado peligroso…</p><p>            Los clientes se mostraron contentos de verle de nuevo y pronto quisieron saber de si y donde había estado. Así fue las primeras semanas de su trabajo en la tienda, a veces Karna se ausentaba por sus asuntos y estaba todo el día solo, atendiendo clientes y cuidado de las flores…Algunos gatos se veían atraídos por las mentas y el debía de protegerlas, no sin antes ganarse el cariño de los felinos…era tan agradable como recordaba y en algunas ocasiones podía llegar a ser pesado y aburrido, pero aquello pensaba debía controlarlo en su interior.</p><p>            Diarmuid en ocasiones pasaba a la hora del almuerzo o en la tarde y hablaba de cualquier cosa, más que todo cosas de la universidad o temas generales. Ahora Gilgamesh debía viajar al Cairo por cuestiones del contrato, pero prometía regresar con regalos para la boda de Karna.</p><p>
  <em>            La boda de Karna. </em>
</p><p>            No había comprado un regalo, ¿Qué podía ser un buen regalo de bodas? Lo pensaba continuamente mientras los días pasaban, pero realmente no tenía muchas ideas…Karna parecía tan desprendido, entregado al servicio, caritativo, aunque su rostro en ocasiones fuera una hoja de papel…</p><p>            —Tengo hambre. –Dijo Diarmuid repentinamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ah, vamos a comer al café de la otra calle.</p><p>            —¿Lo conoces?</p><p>            —Claro… es viejísimo. –Le respondió como lo más normal del mundo- tú has estado allí ¿Qué tal son los almuerzos?</p><p>            Cú, pensó un momento.</p><p>—Deliciosos. –Contestó. Se despidió de Karna que leía por tercera vez los pedidos de flores para ubicarlos en el inventario, este asintió- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?</p><p>Este negó suavemente, concentrado. La campana de local sonó dando pasó a Arjuna, Karna levantó la cabeza por mero instinto, ya ambos hombres sabían que estaba en buenas manos, Cú se percató por el rabillo del ojo como ambos compartían un casto beso en los labios antes de salir del lugar finalmente, algo dentro de él se desinfló y permaneció igual de decaído cuando se sentó en la mesa del café.</p><p>Aquiles le sacó de sus pensamientos.</p><p>—Ahh…¿Profesor? –Los ojos parecieron iluminarse. - Que gusto verlo; ¿se conocen? Ah, usted…han pasado semanas sin verlo.</p><p>—Comencé a trabajar. -Cú sonrió con algo de timidez inexplicable, quizá un tanto por la misma sensación que le generaron las personas y clientes a regresar a la tienda, ese interés por su ausencia se volvió algo común en su vida, pero no por ello debía serle menos incomoda al explicar sus razones…</p><p>—¿Qué desean ordenar? ¿han visto el menú?</p><p>Cú movió los ojos por todos lados menos por el menú al frente, allá, detrás de la cocina esperaba poder ver a alguien.</p><p>—No está hoy-Se adelantó Aquiles. – Temo que esta de permiso; una lástima…creo que muchos clientes se han enamorado de su comida. Cuando no esta es como si faltara algo ¿lo has notado?</p><p>—¿Qué es? –Quiso saber Diarmuid interesado. Aquiles lo decía con una vivacidad contagiosa y era imposible no interesarse. Miró a Cú, pero este parecía algo inseguro de aclararle.</p><p>Emiya no era su amigo…y tampoco podía ser un desconocido, sin embargo, no quería calificarlo en ninguno de los dos.</p><p>—Nuestro cocinero estrella-Contestó el griego. - De todos modos, tenemos a un cocinero totalmente calificado para sus exigencias.</p><p>—¿Quién es ese cocinero estrella? –Cuestionó Diarmuid de nuevo. Internamente el otro luchaba por decidirse si disipar las dudas o no… ¿Por qué le era tan difícil?</p><p>—Ya vendrá mañana…-Aseguró Aquiles algo distraído. Luego sus ojos se desviaron hacia el sonido de la puerta, ingresaba un nuevo cliente, que a los ojos de Diarmuid también era familiar.</p><p>—¡Chiron! -Llamó Diarmuid a verlo aproximarse. Los ojos de Aquiles viajaron rápidamente a hombre del lunar y por precaución hacia Cú que no estaba prestado atención por voluntad propia, su actitud cambió abruptamente, retrayéndose un poco al ver al recién llegado acercarse a la mesa.</p><p>Chiron era profesor de filosófica en la Universidad y casualmente también era profesor de Aquiles, al aproximarse a la mesa su aura, un aura gentil y tranquila, como un mar en calma les lamió el espíritu. Cú no pudo ser indiferente ante esa presencia, alta y elegante, pero también suave y gentil…cuando miró a Aquiles entonces no pudo despegar la mirada del acontecimiento; algo en su comportamiento había cambiado de repente.</p><p>El profesor entornó la mirada hacia el mesero que por un instante parecía hacerse invisible.</p><p>—Ah, Aquiles. –Saludó con cortesía. Aquiles reaccionó, sin saber si extender su mano o solo mover la cabeza. Ah. Cú pudo ver como se inquietaba, por la breve conversación que mantuvieron, Aquiles era su estudiante o ya se conocían.</p><p>—¿Desea el menú? –Preguntó Aquiles.</p><p>—Dejalo, come con nosotros-Invitó Cú, que lo conocía y deseaba asegurarse de sus sospechas. Diarmuid le arrojó un breve y fugaz mirada.</p><p>—Qué alegría verte, Cú Chulainn. -Dijo entonces Chiron al sentarse- Tuve que marchar a Grecia poco después de aquello, lo lamento…No te he visto después de tanto tiempo ¿te mudaste? Fui a tu apartamento, pero Diarmuid me dijo que no estabas ya allí…  ¿trabajas?</p><p>El interés de Chirón era algo conmovedor de ver, no solo para el destinatario de sus palabras, sino para los presentes, a Aquiles se le derritió el corazón e incluso Diarmuid debía admitir que se sentía bastante atraído del tono de sus palabras, siempre había envidiado de buena manera, la habilidad de Chirón de hablar y aproximarse a los demás…era sumamente agradable, provocaban deseos de permanecer arrullado por su voz.</p><p>—En la floristería de un amigo. Sí, me mudé, a las afueras ¿Sabes? … Gracias. Está bien. No te preocupes. –Le manifestó extrañamente tranquilo, con la guardia baja. Sonrió con sobriedad, aunque no sabía por qué, quizá porque le agradaba Chirón, y su interés no era como el de los demás incentivado por la curiosidad.</p><p>—Eso es muy lejos. Temo que tendrás que explicarme luego. –Acotó el griego con felicidad moderada. - Que bueno que puedo verte ¿No darás más clases? Algunos alumnos te extrañan.</p><p>—Por el momento no.</p><p>—Hum, muy bien. Debes tomarte tu tiempo. -Aconsejó sin ningún juicio interno.</p><p>Aquiles anotó las ordenes y se alejó apresuradamente a la cocina, Cú lo siguió sin sospechar la mirada de Diarmuid sobre él.</p><p>Chiron comentó entonces que ya entendía la razón de por qué olía a flores al sentarse, a Cú no le molestaba de hecho de alguna forma le gustaba, las flores olían de forma agradable después de todo, diferente a sus dos amigos que disparaban alarmas de Alfas a kilómetros. Desde que se medicaba, absorbía los olores con facilidad y su propio olor se debilitaba, en ese momento sabía que no eran solo flores a lo que olía.</p><p>Charlaron un momento más, Diarmuid y Chiron siendo lo que comandaban la conversación, Cú los escuchaba y comentaba temas que no le interesaban realmente, mirando hacia la puerta en ocasiones, deseando que alguien la atravesara. Se distrajo tanto en sus pensamientos que no atendió a su plato cuando fue servido, solo el olor le despertó de sus fantasías.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? ¿te sientes bien? –quiso saber el griego - ¿esperas a alguien?</p><p>—No, no es nada –Negó rápidamente. Diarmud hizo un movimiento de cabeza.</p><p>Comieron y se saciaron. Ese agradable olor aún se meneaba entre ellos y a Cú comenzaba a molestarse, encontrando a Chiron y Diarmuid mucho más extrovertidos hacia su persona, pero sus esfuerzos de atraerlo a la conversación no daban frutos. El mesero se acercó a recoger los platos ya sucios y preguntar por algo más, pero no recibió ningún otro pedido.</p><p>—Yo ya me iré. –Dijo Cú, levantándose – Debo abrir la tienda.</p><p>Chiron insistió en que se quedara un momento más, pero este se negó, sintiendo una especie de Deja vú, una memoria de sus días de universidad y también sintiéndose algo extraño de rechazar a Chirón, era tan amable que dolía.</p><p>—Creo que tú debes ir a dar una clase…no te atrases…-Advirtió mirando a Diamuird que asintió con cierta culpa.</p><p>Diciendo esto, vieron como atravesó la puerta del lugar, solo entonces Diarmuid se dio cuenta que no había pagado su parte de la cuenta, bueno, no importaba, su mente estaba en las nubes durante todo el almuerzo que lo veía.</p><p>—¿Él se encuentra bien? –Quiso saber Chiron con cautela.</p><p>—Ah…Sí. Ahora trabaja, tiene la mente ocupada, está mejor que antes –Pensó recordando el estado lamentable de su amigo en aquel entonces y algo de melancolía se filtró en sus ojos – Ah, sí. Esta mejor, poco a poco se recuperará…poco a poco.</p><p>—Cú Chulainn es un hombre apasionado…no me extraña que le esté tomando su tiempo recuperarse. –comentó Chirón con voz amable</p><p>—Así es… -Diarmuid bajó un tanto la mirada, pensando en las palabras que el otro decía, también se preguntaba ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de su amigo? Lo encontraba distraído e inquieto. Olía a flores y a omega, ese olor era agradable y exquisito, seguro Karna estaba pronto a su celo y Cú absorbió el olor.</p><p>Algo que no le agradaba de que trabajara con Karna era que este era un Omega, un Omega que pronto contraería matrimonio, sumado a la facilidad de Cú que tenia de absorber el olor natural de otros desde hace uno años y eso le incomodaba, olía a un Omega y había patrones genéticos que su cuerpo no podía controlar ante esa esencia… tampoco Chiron podía evitarlo.</p><p>Ambos eran Alfas sin Omegas…demasiado ocupados con sus carreras y la vida laboral como para pensar en una pareja, aunque debían de admitir que la necesidad estaba allí, como ahora…no podían soportar a la indiferencia del que olía tan bien…</p><p>Diarmuid miró de reojo a Aquiles que yacía en otra mesa.</p><p>—Tengo que irme ¿te quedaras? –Alzó la mano y pidió la cuenta que le fue entregada en breve.  Le dio propina al mesero. – Tengo que dar una clase, gracias por acompañarnos.</p><p>Chirón lo admiró en silencio.</p><p>—Me quedaré un momento más –Dijo –Me agradó verte, debo revisar una planificación antes de volver. –Chirón levantó la mano y llamó a Aquiles que atendió al momento con cierto entusiasmo.</p><p>Diarmuid se marchó entonces.</p><p> </p><p>            …al abrir la tienda pasaron tres horas para darse cuenta que Karna no volvía, en ese tiempo atendió a algunos clientes y estuvo de curioso en las facturas de los proveedores, pero nada fuera de lo ordinario, sintiéndose abrumadoramente aburrido mensajeó a Karna, pero no respondía sus mensajes y debía de suponer lo que ya sospechaba…se concentró en cortar las cintas y el celofán mientras las horas pasaban tortuosamente lento para su gusto… en ese momento, se descubrió a si mismo pensando en el regalo de bodas para Karna y Arjuna…aun pensar en la boda le hacía sentir mal, pero no recordaba tener un sentimiento similar antes, era increíble; le causaba malestar su propio malestar.</p><p>            Como si fuera un pésimo amigo. Cortando los tallos de las rosas, pensó en que regalarle. Humm…era complicado pensar en que cosas les gustaría a ambos. Conocía muy bien a Karna, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Arjuna, no sabía muy bien que cosa le gustaban o no.</p><p>            Escuchó pronto la campana de la tienda y alzó un tanto la cabeza. Un hombre había entrado, se había distraído un momento viendo las macetas y las mentas elevadas, libre del alcance de los gatos. Tardó un momento en llegar a la caja. Cú limpio el escritorio de petalos.</p><p>            —Buenas tardes –Saludó el cliente, tenía una voz bastante suave y tranquila, sonriendo – Me gustaría …hum…</p><p>            Cú parpadeó lentamente, atento ante su petición, al parecer el propio cliente no sabía muy bien lo que quería al estar allí.</p><p>            —¿Es para un regalo? –se aventuró a investigar el irlandés.</p><p>            —Sí. Es para un amigo. -Le indicó- no quiero ir con las manos vacías.</p><p>            —Pero… ¿es una cita? –Investigó.</p><p>            —¡Oh! ¡No! No es nada como eso –Las mejillas del hombre se entibiaron un poco. Tenía ojos muy claros, casi inocentes, muy brillantes. – Es que no nos hemos visto desde hace tanto tiempo. Tanto tiempo…nos conocemos desde que estábamos en la escuela primaria.</p><p>            Cú visiblemente asombrado silbó.</p><p>            —Eso es mucho tiempo. -De verdad lo era, pensaba. - pero regalar flores no creo que sea apropiado. Es mucho…demasiado…</p><p>            Pero no completó lo que decía…su voz se debilitó pensando que quizá tenía una visión muy pobre de lo que era el regalo de un amigo.</p><p>            —Seguro se apenaría-Dijo el cliente, sonrió un tanto contrariado. Luego carraspeó. – pero no es …no creo que sea algo que deba malinterpretarse. Ah…quizá, no sea bueno eligiendo regalos…</p><p>            El cliente ahora parecía atormentado, estuvo en silencio por un momento.</p><p>            —¿Qué le gusta a tu amigo?</p><p>            —Ah, pues, le gusta mucho cocinar. También es muy detallista, es muy bueno reparando cosas también…</p><p>            —¿Vive en un apartamento o casa?</p><p>            —Está en un apartamento ahora, según su dirección -explicó.</p><p>            —Puedes llevarle una maceta; hay mentas, también hay alagunas flores, orégano, romero y tomillo. Sé que se usan para la cocina…-Explicó el irlandés, recordaba que Karna también tenía una pequeña parte de estas plantas. – Laurel, albaca y también creo que hay hierba buena…</p><p>            —¡Oh! ¡Eso se escucha fabuloso! -El hombre casi saltó de emoción, nuevamente renovado. Sonrió y aquel gozo se reflejó en su rostro - ¡Me encantaría, creo…que querré una hierbabuena! Seguro le gusta. Es muy aficionado al té… yo también, de hecho.</p><p>            El alfa no pudo ser indiferente ante la emoción del otro. Lucia tan emocionado con la adorable y pequeña maceta de hierbabuena a su lado. Era pequeña, pero de ella desprendía un olor poderoso y delicioso.</p><p>            —Muchas gracias –Le dijo y Cú lo sintió sinceramente solemne. Algo que lo descoló un poco, había algo en ese hombre que era sumamente agradable y cómodo – Estoy muy feliz.</p><p>            —¿Ya ira a ver a su amigo? –Quiso saber Cú conmovido. El hombre asintió y tocó algunas hojas pequeñas de la planta. -Espero que realmente le guste.</p><p>            El alfa miró a la planta.</p><p>            —Estoy seguro que sí –Admitió el otro- realmente, me ha salvado.</p><p>            El otro negó con la cabeza y pensó por un momento. Que extraño, era tan puntual para sugerir regalos ajenos y no sabía siquiera que regalo hacerle el a su amigo, bueno, al menos se consolaba en saber que no era al único a quien le pasaba.</p><p>            —Oye…creo que estoy en la misma posición que tú-Comentó Cú Chulainn al momento. Los ojos verdes del hombre se deslizaron hacia él.</p><p>            —¿A qué se refiere?</p><p>            —Tengo que hacer un regalo a un amigo, es un regalo de bodas, pero realmente no sé muy bien que regalarle. –Le explicó poco después, el hombre asintió en total comprensión.</p><p>            —Ah, pues, ¿Qué le gusta a tu amigo? –Le hizo la misma pregunta.</p><p>            —Pues, las flores. Es mi jefe. El dueño de este lugar. –El hombre arqueó ambas cejas, el irlandés de apoyó en el escritorio usando los brazos – pero realmente, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde …como explicarlo, no lo había visto desde hace unos tres años…</p><p>            —Oh…</p><p>            —Sí y…quizá le gusten otras cosas ahora. Así que me hallo en un problema, además, nunca le he regalado a nadie nada por una boda.</p><p>            —Suena bastante serio.</p><p>            —¿Lo es? ¿verdad? –Pensaba que era al único que le pasaba.</p><p>            El hombre parpadeó lentamente, meditando, parecía tranquilo y circunspecto.</p><p>            —Recuerdo que una vez fui a un Spa oriental. –Comenzó el hombre. - Creo que en Inglaterra no hay muchas aguas termales…y son muy costosas, pero una vez, mi amigo me invitó a unas aguas termales… fue una experiencia renovadora.</p><p>            Cú escuchó atentamente.</p><p>            —Supongo que después de la celebración de la boda, no solo estarán felices, sino que también estarán agotados –Apunto el hombre sabiamente- todos merecemos relajarnos alguna vez…</p><p>            Aquello hizo pensar a Cú profundamente, justo hace unos días, Karna y Arjuna no dejaban de atender llamada de la agencia de festejos.</p><p>            —Eso se oye bien –Dijo el irlandés, pensando aún. Si… se oía muy bien. Estuvo por un momento en silencio, ambos. Al hombre no parecía importarle, se había entretenido con las tarjetas y postales que reposaban cerca de la caja registradora. Seguro a su amigo le gustaría algunas palabras de aliento.</p><p>            Extrajo una de ella, tenía dibujaba un cisne en una laguna con una luna. La pidió y e irlandés la facturó sin más.</p><p>            —Ya debo irme. Se hace tarde-y en efecto era así. Cú miró a hacia el reloj serian pronto hora de la cena.</p><p>            —Gracias por venir. Mucha suerte- Le dijo el irlandés.</p><p>            —¡Que no es una cita! -Exclamó el otro, avergonzado, pero luego rio alegremente, una risa suave y deliciosa. - Gracias de nuevo.</p><p>            —Ah…Dime tu nombre. Soy Cú Chulainn. –Le pidió el irlandés desde la caja.</p><p>            —Soy Arthur Pendagron, es un placer. –Cú asintió. Lo vio marcharse por la acera. Se quedó un momento en escritorio pensando, abstraído hasta que unos últimos clientes ingresaron, volviendo a la tierra. Fue una cliente difícil, no sabía muy bien que flores pedir, era para su esposo que estaba en el hospital por un accidente, al parecer era un pastor.</p><p>            No se decidía si regalarle unas hortensias o unas rosas, la mujer parecía un tanto preocupada no solo por el ramo de flores, sino por el estado de su esposo, Cú se compadecía de ella, y pensó que la había visto en algún otro sitio, solo que seguro fue hace mucho tiempo.</p><p>            Finalmente ella decidió llevar unos claveles blancos, un poco ansiosa.</p><p>            Cú la miró largamente.</p><p>            —No se preocupe, él se pondrá bien-Le aseguró.</p><p>            —Es que sufrió quemaduras en las manos… y también en los brazos. No me imagino el dolor que debe sentir…-Manifestó ella, apretando el ramo en su pecho. Tenía un lindo cabello negro, negro, muy profundo. – Ah...</p><p>            —¿Cuándo fue?</p><p>            —Hace dos días. Es el párroco de la Ciudad ¿sabe?</p><p>            —¿Kotomine Kirei?</p><p>            —No, no, a él lo cambiaron hace dos años.           </p><p>            —Es su hermano, Shirou.</p><p>            —Ah, lo siento, es que no he estado aquí en un largo tiempo-Confesó el otro con la mirada perdida en el escritorio, no tenía idea que Kirei tuviera un hermano- pero… ¿Qué dicen los médicos?</p><p>            —Por el momento está bien, pero… ¡ay es que se ve tan delicado!</p><p>            —Ah, ¿ya ve? Está bien. No pensara que su esposo es tan débil solo porque esta postrado en cama. Además, está recibiendo tratamiento ¿no?</p><p>            —Si. No, pero… pero, ah, es que estoy muy angustiada, -Le explicó. Luego llevó las manos al pecho como queriendo controlarse. – Shirou…</p><p>            —Él se pondrá mejor, ahora más que nunca creo que la necesita a usted. Creo que a él no le gustaría que estuviera así de angustiada ¿se imagina? Vaya, vaya ahora, cuídelo bien y no llore más… -La mujer asintió, se limpió un el rostro con sus manos, tenía unas uñas muy bien cuidada, igual que las facciones de su rostro.</p><p>            —Gracias, yo…-Estuvo un momento en silencio – esperaba ver a Karna…</p><p>            —Ah ¿se conocen?</p><p>            —Sí, el hace los arreglos de flores para la parroquia…-Le explicó, Cú asintió- Soy Semiramis.</p><p>            —Es la esposa del Párroco. –Le manifestó el hombre, ella asintió– Soy Cú Chulainn. Karna no está hoy como podrá ver. Soy su asistente. Puede pedirme lo que necesite.</p><p>            La mujer se limpió los ojos un momento con un pañuelo. Antes de asentir.</p><p>            —Ah, sí, yo, quería…él tenía dos coronas de encargo, me gustaría saber si podíamos posponerlo para el próximo mes…-Le explicó la mujer – ah, hasta que Shirou se recupere y pueda celebrar …</p><p>            —No creo que haya problema…-Admitió el otro, luego sonrió de forma apaciguada- ya, ya…ya verá que el estará bien.</p><p>            La mujer asintió energéticamente sosteniendo los claveles.</p><p>            —No maltrate las flores. -Apuntó Cú, al momento la mujer se relajó.</p><p>            —Lo lamento, no…no soy yo misma. –Suspiró pesadamente ella. Llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza, volvió a suspirar.</p><p>            —No creo que alguien lo sea en una situación así, pero va a estar bien ¿ira al hospital ahora?</p><p>            —Ah, sí, le llevaré algo de comer y las flores. -Pero Cú no veía nada parecido a comida en sus manos. - ¿Conoce un lugar donde pueda…?</p><p>            —La cafetería de la otra calle…-Apuntó Cú casi de inmediato. – Sirven una comida deliciosa. Seguro le sentara a usted también.</p><p>            La percibía tan cansada, aquellos días parecían haber sido realmente ajetreados para ella, por un momento se vio reflejada en ella, así, con la mano en la cabeza pensando, agotado, preocupado y sin poder controlarse.</p><p>            —Sí…está bien. –Ella parecía haberse recompuesto, enderezándose, sus ojos fueron a parar hacia el reloj de la pared y un rayo de energía la atravesó. - por favor, avísele a Karna sobre mi visita, espero se encuentre bien. Debo irme, gracias por todo.  </p><p>            Salió como un rayo hacia la puerta, aplastando los claveles, Cú suspiró. Luego el también miró el reloj y pensó qué ya era un buen momento para cerrar, de modo que se movió con aquella intención. Guardó los listones, las rosas y las macetas que estaban en la entrada. Se encontró con algunos gatos, pero no vio prudente detenerse en ellos. Lo atropelló el cansancio y deseó terminar cuanto antes. Tenía la llave de la tienda de modo que bajó la protección de metal sobre el vidrio y puso los candados….</p><p>            Era de noche. Estaba nublado, pero pensaba aun no llovería, así que fue a la parada del bus y espero uno. La calle estaba floreada de muchas personas, solo entonces se dio cuenta lo mucho que no solo había cambiado sus amigos, sino también ciudad.</p><p>            Pensó en lo que Arthur le había dicho; un spa. Sonaba bien y pensaba que sería un regalo adecuado, además Arjuna parecía estar lidiando con mucho estrés, como Karna tenía un rostro en la nada y aunque era algo difícil de interpretar, Arjuna tenía una expresión algo…estresada, difícil de interpretar.</p><p>            La pareja bailó por su mente un tiempo mientras esperaba el bus. Bueno, ahora tenía algo que hacer cuando llegara a casa. Subió al bus en cuando llegó y se sentó en un asiento junto a la ventana. El bus avanzó. Cú se echó en su asiento, su teléfono vibró dentro de su bolsillo y lo tomó para leer un mensaje, era Karna. Se disculpaba por no poder ir. No iría en una semana por su habitual ciclo mensual.</p><p>            —Oh, cierto…-En ocasiones olvidaba que su amigo era un Omega. Entonces como un repentino impulso olfateó su propia ropa. –Oh, ya, así que era eso.</p><p>            Le respondió el mensaje. No había problema. Además, le aviso sobre el accidente que tuvo el párroco y las coronas de flores. Guardó el teléfono y en todo el camino a casa se distrajo mirando por la ventana, estaba tan cansado que no se percató de lo dos hombres que hablaba animados a dos asientos de él, uno tenía una maceta de hierbabuena en sus brazos y una postal mientras que charlaban queriendo tomar té para la cena.      </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Espero esten bien. </p><p>Gracias por los Kudos y comentarios!  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Espero esten todos bien, aqui les dejo este cap de RIESGO. Gracias por los kudos y los comentarios en la historia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Cú deslizó la mirada sobre la invitación delicada de su escritorio. Pensó en lo que Karna le dijo cuándo se la entregó…pero hasta el momento no le molestaba mucho el ir solo. Tomó las llaves de su casa y cerró a puerta al salir al exterior.</p><p>            La niebla flotaba despacio pero el camino era visible. La humedad le golpeó el rostro mientras avanzaba a la parada del autobús, hacia frio, y en autobús pensó en que hoy estaría solo en la tienda, admiró el humor del cielo en su llegada a la tienda, abrió los candados y subió la protección de metal, luego tuvo la rutina habitual de limpiar y ordenar las macetas y cuidar las flores, temprano a terminar tuvo los primeros clientes y los primeros encargos…</p><p>            Hubo una mañana llena de trabajo, lo bueno de ello es que así no se concentraba en sus propios pensamientos y la hora del almuerzo llegó con el sonido de su estómago. Miró el reloj de la pared, marcando el corte de su descanso. Atendió los últimos clientes antes de girar el cartel de cerrado. Esperó un momento más para cerrar los cajones del escritorio. Cerró la puerta del local, con el procedimiento habitual.</p><p>            Se le antojaba fumar, de modo que se sentó en un banco antes de encender un cigarrillo y permanecer quieto, lo que no lo afecto en la mañana lo hizo en su momento de quietud, incapaz de controlar su mente, intento desviar sus insistentes pensamientos en otra cosa, como en las facturas de los proveedores y el proceso administrativo…aunque se suponía que Arjuna se encargaba de eso…</p><p>            Por suerte, Karna se incorporaba el día de mañana. O eso según lo hablado por teléfono. Pensó en Karna y en su boda…</p><p>            El humo brotaba de su nariz y sus labios en ese instante de abstracción y cerró los ojos pensando, pensando fuertemente en como deseaba poder …</p><p>            —¿No estas durmiendo bien, Cú Chulainn? –Abrió los ojos lentamente, reconocía la voz y enderezó la espalda con lentitud.</p><p>            —Volviste. -Dijo con cierta sorpresa en su voz.</p><p>            —Y debes de alegrarte por ello, en efecto – Gilgamesh rió con gozo arrogante. Tenía unos lentes de sol, aunque estaba nublado, sin embargo, no menguaba su estilo.</p><p>            Gilgamesh se inclinó hacia él.</p><p>            —¿Interrumpí tu sueño?</p><p>            Cú simplemente se levantó.</p><p>            —¿A dónde vas? –Quiso saber el rubio. Que Cú se levantara para irse sin más, era una costumbre que había adquirido cuando era interrumpido en un pensamiento.</p><p>            —Voy a almorzar –Dijo llanamente, de repente sus ojos se deslizaron por la acera y lograron ver algo… a alguien que había llamado su atención, por alguna razón encontró en esto una forma de distraerse.</p><p>            —¿Iras al café ese…? –A veces Gilgamesh podía sonar tan despectivo – Sirven una comida decente, me gustó el pastel de fresas…yo invito, ya vamos.</p><p>            Mas parecía una orden que una invitación, pero Cú parecía repentinamente indiferente a eso, que se movió independientemente le dijera su amigo. En lo personal, toda la comida que allí se servía la encontraba deliciosa, y no dudaba en recomendarle a alguien el lugar.</p><p>            Tomaron una mesa, mientras el rubio no perdió el tiempo en contar sobre su viaje en el Cairo, cosa que Cú no comprendió ni se esforzó en comprender por qué realmente no le interesaba o por lo menos no en ese momento. Aquiles apareció y repentinamente dio un pequeño respingo al ver a Gilgamesh de nuevo, pensando que le ordenaría traer licor como un esclavo.</p><p>            —Quiero el estofado –Dijo Cú sin pensarlo mucho. Aquiles anotó la bebida y el postre y fue el turno de Gilgamesh de disparar sus exigencias sin misericordia. Cú no dijo nada, y paseó a vista lo más discretamente posible por la sala, hasta llegar a la cocina y ver como el mesero le entregaba la orden al Emiya. </p><p>            Luego, algo más ocurrió, Aquiles se detuvo a hablar con un cliente que estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina.</p><p>            Cú entornó la mirada, no sabiendo que Gilgamesh seguía su mirada y quedó preso de lo que veía.</p><p>            —¿Qué pasa? ¿acaso te gusta? –Preguntó el rubio sin miramientos, soltó una risa- ¿Lo conoces?</p><p>            Cú no reaccionó como había esperado, solo enderezó un poco a cabeza.</p><p>            —No. Solo fue a la tienda una vez –Le manifestó prontamente. Se apoyó de una de sus manos, sus ojos carmín reguardaban algo más que Gilgamesh no sabía identificar – Se llama Arthur, es todo.</p><p>            El otro hombre asintió con la cabeza y tuvo el atrevimiento de volver la mirada hacia el individuó que parlamentaba con el chef. Parecían cercanos…<em>parecían muy cercanos. </em></p><p>            El irlandés tensó la mandíbula y torció los labios, bajando la mirada hacia los detalles en la madera de la porta servilletas.</p><p>            —Dime Cú chulainn ¿invitaras a alguien a la boda? –Preguntó de repente, volviendo los ojos a el otro, por alguna razón le disgusto mucho esa pregunta.</p><p>            —No. Diarmuid ya fue invitado-Le respondió al momento. – No creo… ¿y tú? ¿Por qué preguntas?</p><p>            —Yo tampoco. –Le respondió, y lo creyó imposible, seguro muchos quisieran ir con el aun evento así, pero apostaba que Gilgamesh no es que no tuviera a alguien, sino que las consideraba indignos.</p><p>            Un poco de su malestar desapareció al recordar algo.</p><p>            —Oye… ¿conoces un Spa recomendable? Quiero hacerles un regalo a Karna y Arjuna.</p><p>            —¿Vas a llevarlos a un Spa? </p><p>            —¿Qué pasa? ¿No se escucha bien? –Cú frunció el entrecejo.</p><p>            —No. No es eso. Humm, Hay uno. Bueno, realmente hay varios. Te enviaré los números de teléfonos por mensaje. -Le dijo como si hablara con un subordinado. De inmediato extrajo su teléfono y toqueteó con rapidez - …No había pensado en un Spa.</p><p>            —¿Qué les vas a regalar tú?</p><p>            —Traje algunas prendas del Cairo, tiene una tela exquisita-Le dijo distraídamente- ¡Ya está!</p><p>            El teléfono de Cú vibró.       </p><p>            —Si quieres, cuando elijas uno, puedo conseguir un buen plan. –No le extrañaba las influencias de Gilgamesh en tantos niveles. Cú asintió en silencio- <em>¡Ahhg!</em> Ya dime que te pasa, tienes ese rostro de estreñido insoportable.</p><p>            Cú arrugó el entrecejo, abrió los labios, pero Aquiles les interrumpió posando los platos en la mesa.</p><p>            —¿Qué es esto? –Cuestionó mirando la malteada de fresa, Gilgamesh parecía insatisfecho.</p><p>            —Es la malteada.</p><p>            —Pedí licor.</p><p>            Cú puso los ojos blancos.</p><p>            —No sirven licor aquí Gilgamesh, ya lo sabes.</p><p>            —Lo cual es una terrible desgracia, en mi opinión. –Objetó él.</p><p>            Cú comenzó a comer, pidiendo a Aquiles que le ignorara.</p><p>            —¿Cómo está hoy? -Quiso saber Aquiles.</p><p>            —De pésimo humor. -Le replicó Gilgamesh mientras comía. Cú puso mala cara, entornando los ojos peligrosamente hacia el rubio.</p><p>            —Había olvidado lo sutil que eras –Repuso Cú- Estoy bien. No todos los días puedo estar del humor deseado por la gente.</p><p>            Gilgamesh le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad.  </p><p>            —Algo te molesta, y estoy casi seguro de saber que es… -</p><p>            —Diarmuid…te dijo algo.</p><p>            —No… ¿Por qué? ¿acaso él sabe algo? –El rubio parecía sorprendido. Alquiles no sabía cómo retirarse sin parecer tan abrupto. Miró a ambos hombres y se deslizó hacia otra mesa.</p><p>            —No me molesta nada.</p><p>            —¡JA! Como si te fuera a creer ahora-Gilgamesh rio escandalosamente, algunas miradas fueron a parar hacia la mesa donde se encontraban. – Eres muy divertido, amigo, había olvidado tu honestidad.</p><p>            Cú hizo mala cara de nuevo y casi gruñó. Sí, estaba ligeramente molesto, pero aún no lo determinaba, no ayudaba que su amigo se lo recordaba, pero era su talento, por así decirlo.</p><p>            Hubo un silencio entre ambos, un denso silencio, Aquiles parecía rígido, y solo fue salvado por que Emiya lo llamó desde la cocina con los platillos nuevos. Se largó, prácticamente huyó.</p><p>            —¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó el cocinero contrariado, El mesero había palidecido.</p><p>            —Creo que no están del mejor humor los clientes. –Respondió suspirando.</p><p>            —¿No es Cú chulainn y su amigo? –Inquirió el japonés.</p><p>            —¿Lo conoces? -Preguntó Arthur y no puedo evitar tirar una mirada discreta hacia la mesa de los dos hombres </p><p>            Emiya lo miró.</p><p>            —Es un cliente…-Dijo con cierta indiferencia- ¿Y tú?</p><p>            —Sí. Lo conocí en la floristería; me recomendó la planta que te regalé. Es muy agradable y sabe mucho de plantas –luego parecía dudar, Emiya observó el rostro de Arthur con una mirada intensa- ¿Por qué estaría de mal humor?</p><p>            Emiya se encogió de hombros y arrogó la mirada hacia la mesa de ambos hombres, cuando sus miradas se iban a encontrar bajó los ojos y se dio la vuelta, retornando a la cocina y a su trabajo.</p><p>           </p><p>            Mientras masticaba furiosamente su estofado, pensó que le caería mal poco después, una pena porque estaba delicioso, de hecho, todo lo que Emiya cocinaba estaba tan delicioso que sintió ganas de llorar si llegaba a vomitarlo por el disgusto de Gilgamesh.</p><p>            —Escucha… -Dijo entre dientes- no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Ni si quiera sé porque estoy tan molesto, deja ya el tema.</p><p>            —¿Pero ya estabas así?</p><p>            —No…Sí, no sé. –Le dijo un tanto inseguro. Maldita sea, ¡el cordero estaba exquisito! - Digo, ya…ya deja de preguntarme te lo diré cuando me acuerde.</p><p>            —¡Que honor! Ser rebajado a un capricho de tu memoria-Dijo con sarcasmo y volvió a reír. – Aw, adoraba molestarte.</p><p>            —No es divertido.      </p><p>            —No tiene que serlo para ti. -Iba a reírse sin embargo la risa se le quedó en la garganta y por poco de ahoga. Cú enderezó rápidamente el cuello a ver a Arthur al lado de la mesa.</p><p>            —Hola, Cú chulainn-Saludó con esa cortesía y solo faltó una leve inclinación para que resultara encantador – ahm…Emiya te envía esto, ah, digo, y yo también, no pareces estar muy bien el día de hoy…</p><p>            En sus manos tenía un platillo con un flan bañado en un caramelo dorado. Lo dejó en la mesa con cuidado.</p><p>            —¿Eh? ¿Y no hay nada para mí? –Gilgamesh gritó indignadísimo.</p><p>            Arthur no parecía sobresaltado, aunque un poco perturbado por el ruido.</p><p>            —Me temo que no…-Respondió tajantemente con una amabilidad devastadora- No le conozco.</p><p>            —Soy Gilgamesh ¿Cómo te atreves a no saberlo? –Entornó peligrosamente la mirada.</p><p>            Arthur lo miró por un instante. Cú estaba congelado mirando el flan, era tan hermoso que daba pena y tristeza comérselo, tan perfecto y gelatinoso. Las voces de Gilgamesh y Arthur se escuchaban distantes y pronto parecía que Arthur perdería la compostura, bueno, cualquiera lo haría con un persistente Alfa reclamando su derecho a elevar sus niveles de azúcar a cifras astronómicas.</p><p>            Arthur pronto hizo un movimiento con los labios fue la primera vez que Cú lo vio arrugar el rostro en desaprobación.</p><p>            —Eres muy descortés. No me agradas-La arrojó la flecha del desprecio al rubio antes de marcharse. Gilgamesh casi se ahoga con la cucharilla cuando escuchó tal denuesto. Se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a rebatirlo, un duelo a muerte.</p><p>            Pero el destino tenía otros planes, cuando Cú lo jaló hacia su asiento y lo retuvo, incluso se atrevió a introducir la cuchara en su boca para que se callara de una vez.</p><p>            Arthur emitió una risa discreta al ver a los dos en la mesa con tanto espectáculo. Aquiles negó con la cabeza.</p><p>            —¿Son siempre de esa manera? -Preguntó Arthur.  </p><p>            Emiya no podía asegurarlo, se encogió de hombros, más internamente satisfecho. Arthur miró a su amigo con detenimiento, mientras limpiaba su área de trabajo.</p><p>           </p><p> </p><p>            El domingo la neblina no había desaparecido pasado las ocho, en el exterior eso brindaba un aspecto tétrico y algo sombrío, los domingos siempre eran lentos…pero Cú solo lo confirmó cuando estuvo toda la semana en la tienda, moviéndose de aquí para allá.</p><p>            No sintió ánimos de levantarse, era su día libre y se sentía un poco extraño luego de tanto tiempo de estar inactivo, todo su cuerpo pesaba como un saco de humanidad vulnerable.</p><p>            Sin embargo, su estómago era aún exigente, a pesar de todo y se obligó a ir a la cocina, donde revisó sus provisiones; no tenía leche, ni huevos, le faltaba carne y pescado entre otras cosas…trabajar menguaba rápidamente sus reservas y su dieta era exigente. Se sirvió algo de comer para que su estómago no le doliera y comió mientras veía las noticias. Miró el exterior por la ventana cerca de la sala y pensó que sería buena idea desperezarse si salía a caminar, aunque no pudiera ver más allá de dos o tres metros, no había un riesgo de ser arrollado después de todo no había carreteras cerca de ese lugar.</p><p>            Luego de comer así lo hizo, pero aquello lo obligó a sentirse encapsulado en una burbuja llena de humo, como una araña en un vaso, hacia frio y sintió la humedad en cada parte de su ser, se vio sumergido en un universo diferente, donde las distancias eran inciertas y el tiempo indeterminado, logró ver el sol salir de entre algunas nubles por un momento, pero aun estaría atrapado allí. Cuando vio el lago o eso creyó supo que se había alejado demasiado.</p><p>            En su regreso comenzó a desesperarse un tanto, caminaba, pero sentía que no avanzaba, intentó mirar el suelo y buscar sus huellas, pero era claro que por allí nadie había pasado. Entonces, permaneció por un momento inmóvil, tratando de pensar, estar allí no era tan malo ahora que lo pensaba, …no era muy diferente a como se sentía a veces…</p><p>            Estuvo por un momento caminando y reflexionando, pero aquello no era saludale de modo que pensó en lo que tenía su mente ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo, la tienda, Sí, las flores y macetas, ya no tenían rosas…seguro llegaban en la tarde del lunes, pensó… pensó furiosamente en eso.</p><p>            El clima demasiado tormentoso podría enfermarlas, seguro se retrasaría unas horas más…</p><p>            Caminó sin un rumbo solo guiado por el sentir de sus pensamientos, tenía que buscar el Spa para el regalo de bodas, comprar comida, salir a hacer ejercicio, alguna otra cosa.</p><p>            Pronto avanzó lentamente al ver una figura materializarse más adelante, era grande y no humano y por tanto fue cauteloso, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, reconoció la figura de un automóvil, era gris, era el auto de Diarmuid, lo rodeó, y vio el frente de su casa con las luces encendidas.</p><p>            —¿Cú? –Escuchó que alguien le llamaba, rápidamente giró la cabeza hacia la entrada y Diarmuid yacía en los tres escalones de la entrada. –Por Morrigan ¿Por qué sales con esta neblina?</p><p>            Se oía preocupado. Cú no respondió, pero internamente agradeció haber regresado a casa, y que esta no estuviera vacia.</p><p>            —No estaba así cuando salí- Se justificó y subió los escalones - ¿Qué pasa?</p><p>            Diarmuid le dedico una mirada intensa, cargada de varias cosas.</p><p>            —Es fin de mes ¿recuerdas? –los ojos de Cú se agrandaron y el carmín de sus ojos resaltó en su rostro pálido.</p><p>            —Ahh…la comida. –Le respondió. Diarmuid asintió. – No he hecho la lista, Salí a estirar las piernas.</p><p>            —No importa, hay tiempo. Tomará un momento –Le manifestó sin preocupación por el tema. Mientras Cú se cambiaba, Diarmuid hacia la lista de compras, los domingos no había muchas personas y era bueno tomarse su tiempo.  </p><p>            —Espero la niebla se disipe pronto –Dijo Cú al salir a la entrada de su hogar mirando hacia más allá, a donde había, según él, regresado.</p><p>            Subió al auto agradecido de tener algo que hacer. Diarmuid tenía un corazón de oro, recordaba los finales de mes para comprar las provisiones y en ocasiones, en los momentos más oscuros y deprimentes de su tratamiento preparar la comida para él y obligarlo a comer o distraerlo.</p><p>            —No creo que se disipe hasta medio día… -Dijo Diarmuid- o quién sabe. Esta raro el clima… -agregó con los ojos en el camino una vez se movieron.</p><p>            Reinó entre ellos un breve silencio antes de que Cú se inquietara y mirando por la ventana la neblina un poco menos densa …</p><p>            —¿Invitaras a alguien a la boda?</p><p>            El rostro de su amigo apenas y se inmuto atento al camino.</p><p>            —Eh…no, de hecho –Respondió inclinándose un poco hacia adelante – no es algo obligatorio ¿o sí?</p><p>            Cú se encogió de hombro.</p><p>            -No, pero…</p><p>            -¿Pero?</p><p>            —¿No es un desperdicio? -Cuestionó el otro – es decir…¿para qué invitar a alguien más si todos ustedes esta invitados? …</p><p>            —De hecho, pensaba invitarte a ti, si no ibas a buscar tu maldita invitación –Le repuso lúdico el del lunar.</p><p>            -Que gracioso, me haces sentir como en la secundaria.</p><p>            —Oye, ¿aun te acuerda de la época de los dinosaurios?</p><p>            Cú le sacó la lengua e hizo un gesto.</p><p>            —¿Por qué te preocupa? ¿quieres invitar a alguien? –Por un instante que salieron a la carretera asfaltada, Diarmuid les miró a los ojos.    </p><p>            —No es eso. –respondió el.</p><p>            —Entonces, relajate. Es solo una invitación, estoy seguro que la agencia de festejos tuvo la idea. Conoces a Karna, mientras más pequeño, mejor para el –Le dijo poco después. – Sabes…lo reservado que es.</p><p>            Cú no dijo nada, se ocupó de distraer su mirada en por la ventana, Diarmuid lo miró de reojo un instante muy breve. Al llegar a su destino se percataron que el estacionamiento no estaba muy lleno, aunque era considerable los automóviles aparcados, entraron y el calor del establecimiento los reconfortó.</p><p>            El irlandés de cabello claro, se vio inyectado por una energía extraña, apartándose de Diarmuid solo para abastecerse según lo anotado en el papel y llenar el carro. Ansiaba moverse y concentrarse en lo que sea menos en sus pensamientos. Eso mismo hizo al elegir el pescado y el pollo, no podía comer mucha carne roja, solo carne blanca.</p><p>            Deambuló por los pasillos buscando algunas salsas, y escogió las bandejas de los vegetales y las hortalizas. Estuvo por un momento leyendo los precios de los cereales y los dulces, no eran prioritarios, pero se le antojaban…</p><p>            Luego de depositar lo que tenía en brazos en el carro, fue en búsqueda de la leche, deslizó la puerta de la nevera y extrajo dos cartones, se detuvo al cerrar la puerta, sintiéndose observado y asaltado por este pensamiento levantó la mirada hacia su alrededor, no detectó nada al inicio, estuvo un momento en esa posición hasta que percibió los ojos que le observaban.</p><p>            Este le saludó con los dedos, pero Cú parecí verlo sin ver, sin parpadear.</p><p>            —¿Estas bien? –Escuchó poco después, parpadeó dos y tres veces, entornando la mirada hacia el individuo. Tardó en responder, carraspeó.      </p><p>            —Ah, sí. -Le respondió, lo reconoció en seguida, tenía las manos ocupadas con algunas bandejas de hortalizas, le sonrió con esa cortesía y amabilidad de un caballero. </p><p>            —Que sorpresa verte. –Arthur movió la cabeza, y lo miro a los ojos, había algo en sus ojos que era un poco insoportable de ver, era quizá demasiado claros, Cú sonrió un poco- ¿También compras? –Miró la leche en sus manos.</p><p>            —Si…ya no tengo nada en mi cocina- Le respondió lentamente, bajando los ojos para leer lo que decía el cartón, luego subió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que otra figura conocida avanzaba hacia ellos, pero permaneció en una prudente distancia.</p><p>            Arthur deslizó la mirada hacia Emiya que esperaba, y distrajo los ojos en las bandejas de pollo y jamones, Cú lo miró largamente a pesar de que Emiya estaba concentrando tocando las bandejas, este hecho no pasó desapercibido de Arthur que le hizo un gesto al otro para que lo mirara, sin embargo, Cú no encontraba manera de descifrar.</p><p>            —¿Recuerdas al amigo que te conté? -Le dijo finalmente a Cú</p><p>            Este arqueó ambas cejas, y asintió, miró a Emiya con mayor insistencia ¿entonces, se trataba de el? ¿El que estuvieran hablando en la cocina la otra vez, no era mera casualidad? Algo dentro de si se serenó como cuando se coloca un paño húmedo, frio y analgésico en una zona irritada.</p><p>            —¿Es Emiya?</p><p>            Arthur asintió.</p><p>            —¿No te diste cuenta? –Preguntó.</p><p>            —No, disculpa, no vi la relación –Por un momento sonrió sintiéndose algo estúpido, aunque no era su culpa. Se había sentido tan molesto de que Emiya compartiera palabras con él con una facilidad increíble. – Amm…El amigo de la hierbabuena.</p><p>            —Aja… -le respondió, poco después de decir eso, Emiya abandonó su lugar en las neveras y se acercó a Arthur.</p><p>            —Hola. -Miró a Cú y le saludó, mucho más acuchillante que la educación de Arthur. -</p><p>            -¿Se conocen desde hace mucho? –Preguntó Arthur.</p><p>            —No…realmente –Dijo Emiya, ganándose la mirada carmín de interés – Cú Chulainn es un cliente habitual del café.</p><p>            —Seeh~ -Por un momento sonrió, la forma en que hablaba de él le comenzaba a agradar – Es delicioso comer allí. Ah…Gracias por lo del otro día. Me hacía falta.</p><p>            —¿Qué cosa?</p><p>            —Hablo del Flan…el flan –Repuso Cú, temiendo que lo hubiera olvidado. Emiya bajó un poco los ojos, pero lo hizo con tal discreción que si no se prestaba la suficiente atención se confundiría con un acto de leer el código de barra de las bandejas o la canasta.</p><p>            —No es nada…-Susurró</p><p>            —Estaba delicioso…-Le replicó el irlandés con una sonrisa. Vio como Emiya parpadeaba tres veces antes de atreverse a mirarlo - ¿Cómo haces para cocinar tan exquisito? El pobre Gilgamesh no me habló más cuando salimos de allí.</p><p>            Arthur arqueó una ceja. Emiya solo inclinó la cabeza, sus ojos ardían así que los cerró.</p><p>            —Es un postre muy sencillo, no es nada del otro mundo. –Objetó el cocinero con lentitud, hablaba con voz clara y profunda.</p><p>            —¿Qué flan es? –Preguntó Cú.</p><p>            —Es solo un flan de huevo.</p><p>            —¿y cómo lo haces?</p><p>            —¿Quieres intentar hacerlo? –La voz de Diarmuid estremeció a Cú lanzando un respingo. Volvió a su lado, el irlandés del lunar tenía el carrito y estaba apoyado hacia adelante en él.</p><p>            —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?</p><p>            —Como tres años. Es la leche más cara que me ha salido –Bromeó, Cú metió los cartones en el carro. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres hacer flan?</p><p>            Los ojos de Diarmuid se deslizaron hacia los dos hombres y sonrió.</p><p>            —Hola~ -Saludó. – Diarmuid.</p><p>            —Arthur.</p><p>            —Es un amigo. –Aclaró Cú-</p><p>            —Hermanos, hijo de otra madre – Agregó Diarmuid sonriendo, Arthur sonrió lentamente mientras observaba el lunar bajo su ojo.</p><p>            —Emiya… -</p><p>            —Humm…</p><p>            —El cocinero del café de la otra calle – aclaró Cú.</p><p>            —Oh es él.</p><p>            Con esa revelación, Cú recordó que no lo había visto jamás, o que su amigo prestaba menos atención de la que realmente se esperaba.</p><p>            —Es delicioso allí-Comentó, Emiya no dijo nada, pero Diarmuid ahora parecía no solo recordarlo sino también recordar su magnificó talento. Arthur lo miró señal de aprobación. - ¿Qué? ¿quieres hacer un flan?-Miró a su amigo.</p><p>            —Es muy fácil de hacer-apuntó Emiya ganándose la atención de ambos hombres. – No debería representar un problema.</p><p>            La sonrisa de Cú se dibujó en su rostro y algo en el interior de Diarmuid se conmovió gratamente al verlo.</p><p>            —Podemos intentarlo –Dijo luego de un momento asintiendo. Pronto se entusiasmaron en esta labor.</p><p>            Como la retentiva de Cú no era optima en ese momento, era preciso que Diarmuid atendiera a la explicación de Emiya también. Realmente concordaba en que era muy fácil de hacer ese platillo, Cú no estaba muy seguro, aquel flan tenía algo especial, era suave, esponjoso, al mismo tiempo que tenía esa textura húmeda pero firme.</p><p>            Diarmuid asintió un par de veces.</p><p>            —No te desanimes si te queda muy seco… ¡te cuidado con el caramelo caliente! -Habló mientras miraba a Cú, y este solo podía asentir mientras lo miraba los ojos, tenía un tono de piel oscuro y muy particular para ser japonés y …su cabello blanco era brillante y pulcro. - ¡Ten cuidado con el caramelo caliente, es muy doloroso si toca tu piel!</p><p>            —¡Si, sí! Tendré cuidado, descuida-Le dijo sonriendo y sus ojos carmín se iluminaron con una emoción que antes jamás había salido a flote. - ¿uso el limón después o antes?</p><p>            —Después…eso lo hará menos espeso y podrás manejarlo mejor. -Aclaró Emiya mirándolo con insistencia y aquello a Cú se le antojo muy agradable…</p><p>            Se miraron por un momento más, y Emiya terminó bajando un poco los ojos como si hubiera recordado algo. Cú deslizó la mirada hacia Diarmuid que tenía la mirada en su teléfono tecleando algo o leyendo….</p><p>            —Sera hora del almuerzo –Dijo guardándolo. Luego le dedicó una mirada a Arthur. – Podemos hacerlo después de comer.</p><p>            —¿Recuerdas todo? -Preguntó Emiya a Cú. Este último asintió varias veces, intentó retener todo.</p><p>            El irlandés de cabello largo, abrió los labios un momento, Emiya lo miró con atención, pero pronto este los cerró como arrepintiéndose.</p><p>            —Gracias. –Dijo suavemente, estiró una sonrisa dócil y discreta…Cuando se retiraron no se miraron a los ojos, Cú quedó un tanto abstraído mientras terminaba de hacer las compras, Diarmuid no mencionó algo al respecto, pero no era ajeno al pensativo amigo.</p><p>            Al retornar a casa la niebla había desaparecido, dejando la humedad en el aire. Arreglaron la compra discutiendo en que iban a cocinar para almorzar, Cú deseó haber ido al café, pero era domingo…los domingos Emiya no trabaja, rápidamente relacionó el pensamiento de forma automática.</p><p>            Luego de arreglar la despensa, Cú limpió un poco el piso de la cocina con los ojos de Diarmuid en su teléfono mientras hablaban. Poco después tuvo que ser hora de tomarse la medicina e iniciaron el tema del almuerzo mientras disponían de los ingredientes recién comprados.</p><p>            Le gustaba comer con Diarmuid de vez en cuando por que sentía se llenaba aún más, era más entretenido que comer solo e indudablemente un poco más saludable. Se encontraba particularmente lleno de energía y un tanto ansioso con su nuevo reto de realizar.</p><p>            —Le pedí el teléfono a Emiya- Le anunció entre sus conversaciones.</p><p>            Cú detuvo su cucharilla a medio camino y casi se le cae el jamón.</p><p>            —¿Disculpa? ¿Hiciste qué? –Preguntó por qué lo escuchó como un balbuceo.</p><p>            Diarmuid levantó los ojos de la mesa.      </p><p>            —a Emiya. El teléfono. El número de teléfono, se lo pedí. –Dijo lenta y claramente.</p><p>            —¿Por qué hiciste eso?</p><p>            —Porque creo que él puede ayudarte con la comida. –Le manifestó casi de inmediato– además, seguro olvidaremos algo del flan.</p><p>            —¡Diarmuid, no existe algo más fácil que esto, por el amor de Dios! –Exclamó repentinamente el irlandés abandonado el oficio de comer, golpeando la mesa, aunque no demasiado fuerte. Nervioso.</p><p>            —Sí, sí, pero, no me refiero a eso –Le dijo poco después- es bueno cocinando ¿no? ¿Qué tal si le pides algunos consejos para tus dietas?  </p><p>            —¿y él te lo dio así nada más? ¿en qué momento lo hiciste?</p><p>            —Cuando fui a tomar las manzanas lo encontré, hablé con él y se lo pedí.</p><p>            —Y …¿el te lo dio?</p><p>            —Claro…-Respondió este tomando del jugo de su vaso. La mesa era pequeña, con una capacidad para cuatro personas, de modo que se veían a los ojos mientas hablaban, cerca- ¿Por qué no?</p><p>            —El ni te conoce.</p><p>            —Sabe que soy tu amigo, hijo de otra madre, casi nos sacaron de la misma placenta. -Le justificó, pero algo le molestaba de todo esto al otro, hizo un gesto con el labio y suspiro.  – Además… ¿parezco como alguien que se aprovecharía de su buena voluntad?</p><p>            —¿Qué?</p><p>            —La comida, Cú, la comida –Le repuso el otro exasperándose– Le pedí el numero por la comida.</p><p>            —¿Qué le dijiste?</p><p>            —Nada íntimamente revelador, solo que tienes una dieta y …es aburrida. Así que pensé que podría hacer un menú más divertido para ti – Sus palabras lo estremecieron y por un momento Dirmuid guardó silencio, siguiendo los ojos de Cú que estaban clavados como dos flechas llenas de sangre en el plato.</p><p>            De el procedía algo extraño que no sabía reconocer al momento, no había percibido eso de el en mucho tiempo y en ocasiones se podía olvidar que Cú tenía tanto de alfa como él.</p><p>            —Pero <em>yo tampoco</em> lo conozco-Le dijo lentamente levantando la mirada hacia Diarmuid, este entornó por un instante la mirada.</p><p>            —Eso no tiene por qué quedarse así. -Le repuso el tranquilamente- Solo digo que… está bien conocer nuevas personas, Cú. Sabes…no se ve que sea una mala persona, solo quizá…es tímido.</p><p>            —¿Tímido?</p><p>            —Claro. –Le respondió. Como lo más normal del mundo. - oye, por que sea alto, intimidante y tenga un aura indescifrable, no quiere decir que no pueda sentir timidez. Además, no es de la ciudad ¿no es así? Sabes que es difícil adaptarse a un lugar desconocido.</p><p>            Cú reflexionó, quería creer en las palabras de su amigo y el mensaje oculto que de estas parecían encapsular.</p><p>            —¿Tu …-Interrumpió Diarmuid sus preocupados pensamientos – quieres conocerlo? – Al mirarse a los ojos solo encontró seriedad en su amigo, Cú bajó un poco los ojos pensando.</p><p>            ¿Por qué dudaba? Se detuvo en ese momento, e imagino a Emiya en su cabeza. ¿por qué ahora su imagen resultaba tan grande e intimidante? Como si…agrediera contra su integridad. Un peligro inminente. Un devorador de entrañas.</p><p>            —Parece una buena persona.</p><p>            —Sí. Eso parece- concordó Cú Chulainn lentamente. – Parece serlo.</p><p>            Diarmuid no dijo nada más, miraba a su amigo que se había desinflado y comió en silencio.</p><p>            Luego de comer, limpiaron todo y Diarmuid extrajo los ingredientes para el flan. Esto sería algo sencillo, declaró Cú, nada de lo que preocuparse había afirmado a Emiya…</p><p>            ….una hora más tarde de comenzar, el teléfono de Emiya sonó en el mueble de su modesta sala. Contestó, tenía el numero guardado, pero no reconocía la voz, se oía diferente en persona.</p><p>            —Emiya, espero estés bien. Soy yo, Diarmuid.  No esperaba llamarte tan pronto, pero creo que algo salió mal en esta receta.</p><p>            “No exageres…no es eso” escuchaba una voz detrás de Diarmuid.  Intentó quitarle el teléfono, pero Diarmuid se inclinó lejos de él y le dio la espalda, huyendo de las manos del otro.</p><p>            —¿Qué ha sucedido? -Preguntó el moreno con cierta intriga, inclinó la cabeza a un lado. Sintió la breve mirada de Arthur que yacía sentado en el mueble viendo un programa de esgrima. </p><p>            —El caramelo está muy oscuro, y …-Pausa, sonidos inentendibles. Luego una risa de Diarmuid – Cú no quería que te llamara, piensa que lo odiaras si te enteras que se quemó con el caramelo.</p><p>            “¡Diarmuid!</p><p>            —¿Se ha quemado? –Inquirió Emiya. No se escucha nadie detrás de la línea, alguien se ríe, y alguien riñe. - ¿Hola?</p><p>            —Quiere hablar contigo…</p><p>            —¿Qué? -Cú se paralizó y miró el teléfono como si estuviera prendido en llamas, Diarmuid lo colocó en su oído, pero este se inclinó tanto para evitarlo que su cuello se torció en una posición rara.</p><p>            —Emiya está esperando-Dijo en voz baja su amigo con un tono lúdico. Cú lo miró con los ojos entornados, un poco resentido.</p><p>            Tomó el teléfono y se lo llevó lentamente hacia su oído.</p><p>            —¿Está todo bien? -Escuchó Cú.</p><p>            —Está todo bien, bien, Diarmuid que entró en pánico-Le repuso Cú queriendo calmar su ansiedad interna. – Solo me queme un poco, es que cuando eche el limón, burbujeo un poco y pues…ya</p><p>            —Debías echarlo cuando se enfriará un poco…-Aclaró Emiya.</p><p>            —Pero no es nada grave…-Se miró la mano izquierda, había algunas partes rojizas ya. La piel de Cú era realmente pálida – Estoy bien… no lo hemos metido al horno, no estaba seguro de la temperatura.</p><p>            —180c por 40 minutos. –Aclaró nuevamente Emiya, luego agregó- ¿seguro que estas bien?</p><p>            —Ya estoy en eso… -Dijo caminado lejos de la entrada de la cocina y yendo al horno. Le hizo una seña a Diarmuid para que le asistiera con sus dos manos extras mientras precalentaba el horno- Sí. Estoy bien, ya te dije que no es nada…</p><p>            —Bien… ¿Podrías decirme las medidas que usaste? ¿Cómo lo hicieron?</p><p>            Cú asi lo hizo, mientras el horno se calentaba y el japonés parecía examinar sus pasos a la hora de cocinar.</p><p>            —Creo que…-Dijo el albino- puede que quedé un tanto firme y desabrido.</p><p>            —¿Eso es …bueno?</p><p>            —Sí…debes agregarle más azúcar o no tendrá buen sabor, bueno…debes cocinarlo bien, y quizá el caramelo se haya quemado un poco, así que estará un tanto amargo, espero que solo un poco-La forma en que describía un simple flan era una experiencia extraña, casi enternecedora. </p><p>            —Eres increíble-Susurró Cú…pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo por eso agregó - ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?</p><p>            —Estudio cocina, Cú Chulainn…-Le respondió tranquilamente. – Sé alguna cosa o dos.</p><p>            Pero sabía que esa afirmación no era cierta y podía asegurar que sabía muchas más cosas. pronto miró a Diarmuid atentamente y pensó en lo que le había comentado, abrió los labios para hablar sobre sus consejos para la comida y su dieta… pero algo lo detuvo en el momento.</p><p>            —Si queda amargo…-Comenzó –¿Te gustaría probarlo?</p><p>            —¿Qué quiere decir?</p><p>            —Que si…te gustaría un poco –Le respondió lentamente y con increíble dificultad en su interior- ¿Trabajas mañana…?          </p><p>            —¿Quieres llevarme flan mañana?</p><p>            —Sí, eso se escucha mejor…-Admitió Cú Chuliann, era mucho más fácil así, se rio de su propia estupidez. ¿Cómo era tan difícil ofrecerle un dulce a alguien?</p><p>            —…Esta bien. –Respondió Emiya lentamente. Solo entonces, Diarmuid le regaló una mirada significativa, algún mensaje oculto debía contener. – También … ¿Podrías ayudarme con mi dieta…? No soy tan creativo cocinando como tú. </p><p>            —Diarmuid me habló de eso. Está bien. –Le respondió, Cú miró a su amigo intensamente- ¿ya metiste el flan al honor?</p><p>            —Aun no… -Dijo bajó. – Lo haremos ahora.</p><p>            Nuevamente le pidió a Diarmuid su favor que lo aplicó con la mayor facilidad.</p><p>            —Ya…</p><p>            —Bien. –Emiya parecía aliviado – Ponte algo frío en las quemaduras ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>            —Si…-Miró nuevamente sus manos. No encontró a Diarmuid en la cocina. – Esta bien, no es tan grave.</p><p>            —Hazlo.</p><p>            —Bien –Cú sonrió. –Bueno…creo que voy a dejarte en paz.</p><p>            —No es una molestia. Pero está atento al horno. Luego podremos hablar sobre tu dieta.</p><p>            —Si…-Hizo una pausa saboreando cada una de las palabras - Nos vemos después…</p><p>            Después…<em>después,</em> esa palabra lo hizo sentir ansioso, colgó y luego de permanecer por un momento en silencio en la cocina, totalmente inmóvil, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de lo que había hecho. Las cosas que había dicho.</p><p>            Observó el nombre de Emiya en los contactos de Diarmuid, no sabía, ni estaba seguro que ese nombre pudiera escribirse de esa forma, pero no le importó…ahora solo quería copiar el numero en su propio teléfono. Miró el horno, se agachó un momento mirando cómo se cocinaba a baño de maría…</p><p>            Por qué ahora ese flan era la cosa más importante en ese momento y era su prioridad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Karna había regresado para el día lunes, tenía un aspecto brillante y descansado, sus ojos tenían un color azul brillante, lleno de energía. El también mencionó el evidente bienestar que Cú Chulainn emanaba a las primeras horas, aunque internamente estaba lleno de una ansiedad, sin embargo, no paralizante, como un perro inquieto buscando actividades que realizar en un patio enorme, pero, solo tenía a su disposición el modesto espacio de una tienda de flores, moviendo cada cosa, ocupándose de cada solicitud.</p>
<p>            A pesar de que Karna se encontraba con un aspecto radiante y descansado, también, en el trascurso de la mañana, se encontraba un tanto distraído, Cú solo se dio cuenta porque había estado dos horas organizando los claveles y cortando sus tallos, pero se ahorró de preguntarle, ahora lo observaba con más atención. No hubo muchos clientes destacables, más que todos encargos por teléfonos y trabajos a realizar con las flores, cosa que aumentó un poco su ansiedad y notó más descuidos por parte de Karna.</p>
<p>            Afuera, Cú arregló algunas macetas y acarició algunos gatos que se paseaban con descaro entre sus pies. el sonido de una moto ronroneó feroz, le extrajo de sus pensamientos y la vio perderse en la calle.  </p>
<p>            Su ansiedad encontró su cenit cuando las agujas del reloj marcar las once de la mañana y la hora del almuerzo fuera impuesta con la campana de la puerta, Cú miró a Arjuna; alto y de cabello y ojos oscuros como una obsidiana, tenía un aire un tanto complicado, pero le saludó con educación, en su haber tenía dos recipientes con dos bebidas naturales de color rojo… solo entonces pensó una verdad, y es que ambos Karna y Arjuna eran vegetarianos…</p>
<p>            —¿Iras al café, Cú Chulainn? –Preguntó Karna que había desglosado un pequeño mantel en el escritorio del mostrador. Tenía un mandala muy colorido. Arjuna detuvo todos sus movimientos, tenía la intención de invitarlo a comer con ellos dos…pero sus ideas se detuvieron cuando lo vio acercarse a la puerta.</p>
<p>            —Sí. –Respondió mirándolos. Arjuna asintió, deslizando lo ojos en Karna. - ¿pasa algo?</p>
<p>            —No creo abrir la tienda en la tarde. -Anunció. Hizo una pausa. -Olvidé decirte.</p>
<p>            El irlandés frunció un poco el entrecejo, luego no pareció importarle…hasta que caminó al café y pensó en qué demonios iba a hacer toda la tarde para el solo… al ingresar, todavía lo torturaba este pensamiento, tanto que no se dio cuenta que nadie se había acercado aun a pedir su orden. Como solía pasarle en ocasiones que se abstraía en un pensamiento, su ánimo se congeló rodando los ojos por todo su alrededor, había varias personas, clientes habituales, personas que no había visto jamás.</p>
<p>            Pero su cerebro aún era atento a grandes detalles, como la presencia de Aquiles en una mesa, sentado sin uniforme como si fuera un cliente, conversando con Chiron sobre temas que solo a ellos dos podían importarle. Aquiles tenía un rostro muy severo como aquel que intenta contener una información complicada, mientras que el otro más sereno y tranquilo movía los labios y apuntaba a distintos papeles en la mesa…</p>
<p>            Se interesó en este evento por los antecedentes que tenía entendido en la oportunidad anterior, a pesar que Aquiles fuera una beta, Cú chulainn podía identificar los signos de ansiedad y anhelo en su ojos y acciones en aquella ocasión, como si quisiera decirle algo importante pero no sabía cómo.</p>
<p>            Momento más tarde, quizá no tanto tiempo, sintió un toque casi fantasmal en su hombro regresándolo como un cable a tierra a este mundo, giró la mirada y se encontró con los ojos claros de Emiya que, aunque no dijo nada al respecto en estos podía leerse algo de duda. Cú giró entonces la silla movible encarando el gran mesón y la cocina. Sonrió con cierta timidez y toda la ansiedad que antes había acumulado en su interior hasta ese momento saltó como un volcán activo dentro de su cabeza y salía de sus oídos.</p>
<p>            —Hey…-Saludó el japonés con su voz baja pero clara. Cú solo sonrió con labios tensos.</p>
<p>            —¿No hay mesero hoy? –Preguntó poco después, encontrando un alivio en iniciar un tema. Poco después dio una mirada a la mesa de Aquiles.</p>
<p>            —Ah…Aquiles tiene exámenes finales –Le respondió el otro, ambos vieron la expresión de frustración del griego, al parecer tenía dificultades, solo entonces, Cú recobró cierta quietud, recordó su tiempo en la universidad.</p>
<p>            —¿Y cómo estás tú? ¿y tus clases?</p>
<p>            —Humm, muy bien, a decir verdad. –Le respondió con un tono honesto y por tanto relajado - ¿y tú?</p>
<p>            —Bien, pero tengo un problema. -Apuntó Cú chulainn y brotó tan natural que no le dio tiempo a arrepentirse de su honestidad, cuando los ojos de Emiya lo observaban con atención.</p>
<p>            —¿Qué pasa? ¿te sientes bien? –Cuestionó.</p>
<p>            <em>Quizá, no era su incumbencia,</em> pensó Emiya, pero había notado que este hombre, tenía un aura algo preocupante. Por los pedazos de historias que rondaban sobre él en todas las oportunidades que tuvo de escuchar, podía ser posible que este hombre tuviera algún tipo de problema.</p>
<p>            Aunque ignoraba por completo la realidad de esta historia, no podía imaginar los pedazos de la misma, más la duda existía.</p>
<p>            —Es que me vengo a enterar ahora que tengo la tarde libre y no sé qué hacer. –Dijo el irlandés y se echó un poco más adelante en el mesón estirando sus brazos como se echa un perro en el césped.</p>
<p>            Emiya arrugó un poco la frente.</p>
<p>            —¿Disculpa? –</p>
<p>            —No sé qué hacer. No quiero ir a casa –Le dijo nuevamente con parsimonia. Si iba a su casa, temía que no quisiera salir nunca más. Como si la enfermedad volviera a cernirse sobre él.</p>
<p>            Emiya lo miró desde su posición con cierto sentimiento mesclado de gracia y confusión.</p>
<p>            —¿Vas… a pedir algo? –Quiso saber Emiya. Al inclinarse un poco Cú levantada cabeza, sus miradas se encontraron por un momento, y esa posición la encontró muy cómoda, podía quedarse así por horas.</p>
<p>            Inesperadamente alguien se acercó detrás de él y luego a su lado. Dejó los ojos de Emiya para mirar a quien había aparecido.</p>
<p>            —¡Ah…disculpe! Espero no haya esperado tanto tiempo – Arthur apareció con un pequeño block de notas, arrancó algunas hojas y se las entregó a Emiya que las tomó en silencio. – Ah.</p>
<p>            Cú lo observaba con cierto desconcierto y algo de molestia interna, pero luego comprendió todo.</p>
<p>            —¿Trabajas aquí? –Preguntó Cú con dirección. Arthur asintió.</p>
<p>            —Solo por una temporada –Le respondió y se colocó en posición para anotar lo que el otro iba a pedir. Cú lo miró y entornó en la mirada, como procesando lo que estaba viendo.</p>
<p>
  <em>            Arthur conocía a Emiya, que ahora trabajaba en el café.  </em>
</p>
<p>            —¿Va a pedir algo, Cú Chulainn? puedo pasar más al rato si no…</p>
<p>            —Lo mismo de siempre.</p>
<p>            Aquello desconcertó aún más a Arthur. Solo Aquiles sabía lo que pedía Cú cada vez que estaba allí. Las señales de interrogantes bañaron el rostro del inglés.</p>
<p>            —Ah, me temo que no sé…</p>
<p>            —Almuerzo irlandés –Le indicó Emiya rápidamente, luego sus ojos apuntaron hacia el irlandés – Siempre pides almuerzo irlandés.</p>
<p>            Cú sonrió de oreja a oreja. Contento, un burbujeo de emoción llenó su estómago vacío, pero luego sintió cierto malestar por eso.</p>
<p>            —¡Delicioso! –Dijo sencillamente sonriente como si ya hubiera probado el platillo. Emiya lanzó un bufido.</p>
<p>            —¿Es bueno para tu dieta? –Preguntó Emiya repentinamente. Cú pensó por un momento, pero luego asintió.</p>
<p>            —Sí… -Dijo pensativo, contento, deslizó los ojos hacia Emiya. Pensó que era la conversación más larga que había tenido con él. –</p>
<p>            —¿Qué no puedes comer? –Preguntó Emiya y Cú así lo hizo, sintiéndose un tanto emocionado de que Emiya se viera seriamente interesado, en ese momento notó varias cosas del hombre japonés.</p>
<p>            Una de ellas era que Emiya callaba mucho hasta que el terminara de hablar, otra cosa que encontró en él era la forma en que sus ojos se movían o las discretas expresiones que tenía, casi nunca manifestaba alguna expresión notoria de emoción o de molestia, lo máximo que pudo encontrar era la forma en que fruncía el ceño.</p>
<p>            —¿Por qué haces dieta, Cú Chulainn? ¿Eres deportista? -Le preguntó poco después. El irlandés negó con la cabeza, pero no supo que decir a cambio.</p>
<p>            —No soy deportista. No es nada. -Le dijo distrayendo un poco la mirada. Sintió los ojos de Emiya sobre su persona y algo dentro de si se sacudió como intimidado, pero no le devolvió la mirada.  - ¿Tienes libre esta noche? –Le preguntó abruptamente.</p>
<p>            Emiya cerró los labios, luego un poco más recompuesto pudo responder.</p>
<p>            —Tengo clases…</p>
<p>            —Ah, cierto, -comentó lentamente. - estudias en las noches… ¿Cuándo terminas?</p>
<p>            —A las diez.</p>
<p>            Eso era muy tarde, Cú reflexionó.</p>
<p>            —¿Puedo esperarte a las diez? –Le preguntó Cú-  para poder hablar sobre el Menú. No quiero distraerte en tu trabajo.</p>
<p>            —Cú Chulainn…no puedo hacerte esperar desde las seis hasta las diez. –Le dijo Emiya en cambio, no parecía molesto con la idea y tampoco parecía estar de acuerdo por sus palabras. Cú hizo algo similar a un puchero. </p>
<p>            —Puedo esperarte.</p>
<p>            —No me parece correcto. -Le indicó con cortesía. - ¿Qué te parece si hablamos mañana…? No tengo clases los martes.</p>
<p>            <em>Emiya no tiene clases los martes</em>, lo grabó en su memoria como se marca al ganado. Esa idea era incluso mejor, pronto Cú logró sonreír contento.</p>
<p>            —¡Bien! ¡Eso me gusta más! –Dijo Cú con felicidad en sus ojos. Miró a Emiya sonreír con sobriedad y resultó aún mejor.</p>
<p>            Emiya le sirvió el plato solicitado poco después y lo dejó comer, Cú se hallaba silencioso más dentro de sí era un furioso escándalo de emoción. Cuando terminó de comer pagó la cuenta y tardó un momento en irse o permanecer, dentro de estas dos opciones, prevalecía la de permanecer, ya que no tenía nada que hacer en casa más que descansar…podría hablar con Emiya en el café, pero con el alto precio de incordiarle.</p>
<p>            Se levantó y sintió cuando Emiya lo buscó con la mirada de las notas de Arthur hacia él, mitad interrogante y mitad despedida. Cú le hizo una seña de adiós con la mano con mucho esfuerzo y pronto salió por la puerta.</p>
<p>            Solo cuando Cú se fue…Arthur le comunicó algo con la mirada a su amigo… poco después Aquiles volvió a lamentarse no creía que pudiera pasar el examen de filosofía dentro de dos días.</p>
<p>                                               </p>
<p>            Al final el día martes prepararon todo para cerrar la tienda y Ajuna le ofreció a Cú llevarlo a casa, pero este dijo que tenía un compromiso. Karna lo miró con atención y los novios intercambiaron miradas discretamente, pensando que podía significar eso.</p>
<p>            Cuando salieron y cerraron, Cú se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Emiya admirándolo los artículos de la tienda vecina, una tienda de artículos para el hogar. ¿Lo estaba esperando a él? ¿lo había visto? ¿Por qué se sentía tan sensible y nervioso con solo saber que Emiya ya estaba allí?</p>
<p>            Se acercó y solo con cortos pasos Emiya volvió a verlo, tenía aquel gabán arena y una bufanda roja en el cuello. Se miraron por un momento y no encontraron palabra que decir…Emiya dibujó lo que era una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y Cú intentó imitarlo, no sabía si había tenido éxito.</p>
<p>            —¿Vas a comprar algo…? –Preguntó Cú mirando hacia el vidrio, Emiya lo siguió con la mirada y poco después lo siguió…</p>
<p>            —Quiero comprar esa arrocera. –Le indicó.</p>
<p>            —Oh…-Cú arqueó la ceja. - Vaya…</p>
<p>            —Sí…Puedes cocinar tus verduras allí, ¿sabes? –Comentó el japonés con una mirada insistente. Que bonitos eran sus ojos.   </p>
<p>            —¿Quieres entrar a ver? –Le invitó. Emiya lo miró por un momento y luego asintió internamente emocionado. Ambos entraron y pasearon por algunos estantes. Solo entonces, Cú recordó que tenía los mismos electrodomésticos de siempre…jamás pensó en una arrocera, ahora sentía que le facilitaría la existencia de muchas maneras. También debía de cambiar su cafetera.</p>
<p>            Estuvo por un momento meditando mientras elegía entre los colores, azul o rojo, pero Emiya tomó la roja y él tuvo que quedarse con la azul.</p>
<p>            —¿Compraras una?</p>
<p>            —¿No puedo?</p>
<p>            —Claro que sí. ¿sabes…cómo funciona?</p>
<p>            —Eh no, pero me enseñarías ¿verdad? No quiero que explote… -Le indicó Emiya rio, una risa muy agradable, luego se acercó y le indicó como se usaba, aunque fue una explicación bastante corta, resultaba en extremo fácil. </p>
<p>            Cuando salieron de la tienda, Cú se preguntó <em>qué demonios había hecho</em>, se había comprado una arrocera nueva, reconociendo este pensamiento, no sabía por qué después de comprarla cuestionó aquella decisión, pero ya lo había hecho.</p>
<p>            Caminaron sin realmente un rumbo, había humedad en el aire y temió que fuera a llover. Emiya parecía un tanto contento con su nuevo artículo y pronto le habló sobre lo que no podía cocinar en ella, que realmente no eran muchas cosas…</p>
<p>            —Por cierto… ¿Qué pasó con el flan? –Le preguntó Emiya, Cú palideció y bajó un poco la mirada. Emiya lo miró con insistencia…</p>
<p>            —Quedó incomible. –Le dijo.</p>
<p>            —Ah… lamento escuchar eso.</p>
<p>            —¿Crees que se pueda hacer en la arrocera?</p>
<p>            Emiya hizo una mueca, parecido a una sonrisa.</p>
<p>            —Realmente lo dudo…no lo he pensado. –Le respondió – Puedes intentarlo otro día. No importa, no te desanimes.</p>
<p>            Cú pensó con rostro pesado. No se le daban los dulces, pero le encantaba comerlos.</p>
<p>            —¿Podrías enseñarme?</p>
<p>            —Claro. No tengo problema, pero no puedes comer muchos dulces ¿verdad?</p>
<p>            —Solo no después de la cena.</p>
<p>            —¿Puedo preguntar por qué?</p>
<p>            —Algo sobre el azúcar y el cerebro…</p>
<p>            —¿Estas enfermo del cerebro? –Emiya le preguntó, pero lo dijo con una mirada tan seria que Cú se asustó un poco de que lo malinterpretara.</p>
<p>            —No, no, nada de eso. –Le indicó rápidamente, a lo que Emiya se rio, era la segunda vez que veía como reía y algo en su sonrisa le retorció el estómago. - Solo no es recomendable, puedo comer chocolates…</p>
<p>            —Hum. –Los ojos claros del japonés de ampliaron un momento mientras lo escuchaba. - Bueno puedes hacer un flan de cacao.</p>
<p>            —… ¿es complicado?</p>
<p>            —No, es igual de fácil, solo agregas cacao. –Dijo sencillamente. Cú entornó la mirada en silencio mientras caminaban y le sonrió poco después por la sencillez que Emiya podía hablar de cocina. </p>
<p>            —Te gusta mucho cocinar, Emiya-Le indicó conmovido por alguna extraña razón-…eso es genial.</p>
<p>            Emiya lo miró de reojo, antes de bajar un tanto los ojos, sintió sus mejillas cosquillearles.</p>
<p>            —¿Qué…-Dijo Emiya subiendo la mirada- te gusta hacer a ti?</p>
<p>            Cú pensó y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que tardó un poco en encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta.</p>
<p>            —Me gusta pescar…solía pescar en el lago. -Comentó lentamente, había pasado tanto tiempo sin pescar, que casi lo olvidaba, ese sentimiento volvió a era, pero luchó por reprimirlo- Podía pasar horas en el lago.</p>
<p>            —¿Solías? ¿Ya no?</p>
<p>            —Humm…digamos que no. Estoy oxidado. –Dijo con una expresión complicada- No sé…ya no es tan divertido. Humm… creo que muchas cosas dejaron de ser divertidas con el tiempo.</p>
<p>            —¿Ah sí?</p>
<p>            —Si. –Cú chulainn hablaba sin mirarle, observaba la calle, comenzaba a llenarse de más transeúntes y ruido. – Creo que todo se siente diferente…ahora.</p>
<p>            Luego se dio cuenta del tono de la conversación y enseguida se mostró arrepentido por caer y bajar la guardia. Tensó los labios un breve momento.</p>
<p>            —Lo siento, te estoy aburriendo. –Dijo, pero bajó la mirada hacia lo que tenía en una de sus manos.</p>
<p>            —No es así, descuida. -Le repuso el otro, lo estaba mirando y Cú se sintió intimidado por su forma de dirigirle la mirada, y por un momento no la soportaba…- ¿Quieres tomar algo?</p>
<p>            —No licor, gracias. – Se apresuró a decir. Escuchó como Emiya reía.  Su risa, suave y discreta tenía algo de encantadora y a Cú le gustó, sin embargo, ese pensamiento permaneció en su mente durante el recorrido a una tienda de sodas y dulces...</p>
<p>            —Podemos ir por una malteada. Así conversamos sobre la comida, Diarmuid me dijo que hacías dietas de alimentos específicos. –Comenzó el y Cú se sintió ligeramente ansioso. Asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Podrías repetirme que no puedes comer?</p>
<p>            —Ah. Claro.</p>
<p>            —Bien. –Emiya sonrió con agrado y así caminaron unas cuadras más, mientras Cú le redactaba los alimentos que no podía ingerir, más que todos procesados y enlatados, también aquellos con naturaleza acida, comida chatarra, o con alta grasas.</p>
<p>            Al llegar a un pequeño local, tomaron asiento y pidieron unas malteadas.</p>
<p>            —¿Sufres del estómago?</p>
<p>            —Algo así. –Contestó el irlandés parcamente, luego pensó que más agregar, – Ah, tengo el estómago algo …delicado.</p>
<p>            —¿Gastritis?</p>
<p>            —Varias veces. –Suspiró el irlandés.</p>
<p>            Las cejas de Emiya se arquearon lentamente, con visible intriga. Cú apretó los labios.</p>
<p>            —Eso es terrible, pero ahora te ves mucho mejor. -Indicó el japonés. Ambos se miraron.</p>
<p>            —Diarmuid me cuida bien. No sé qué más decir-Rio, aunque internamente nervioso – Ahm…</p>
<p>            Vio como Emiya arqueaba las cejas y lo miraba con una expresión inescrutable. Luego asintió como volviendo al hilo de sus pensamientos, y extrajo un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y tomó unas servilletas y comenzó a escribir.</p>
<p>            Cú se inclinó un poco para leer lo que allí se escribía; hum, Emiya olía muy bien. Era muy raro, no había percibido olor antes, no era fuerte, pero sí bastante refrescante como a desodorante de hombre, a menta.</p>
<p>            —Podemos hacer algo con estos tres; no es nada del otro mundo. Es una receta bastante sencilla, puedes usar tantos vegetales como quieras…</p>
<p>            Pasaron alrededor de unas dos o tres horas hablando solo de comida, recetas y como utilizar los condimentos, que combinar y que no, que poder freír que no, y todo eso, le resultó sumamente interesante al irlandés, que, aunque no era un ignorante cocinando, se percató de que Emiya sí que le gustaba cocinar y hacia su tarea.</p>
<p>            De alguna forma era fascinante. Emiya sabia tantas cosas sobre el arte de la cocina que fue inevitable no elogiarlo y al hacerlo, se percató que los ojos dorados del japonés se tornaban blandos y trasparentes.</p>
<p>            —¿Podríamos repetir esto?</p>
<p>            —¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó el japonés.</p>
<p>            —A esto, las recetas sabes…que no tengas que escribirlos en las servilletas-Levantó seis de ellas llenas de anotaciones con la letra del japonés. </p>
<p>            —Sí. Traería unos cuadernos la próxima vez. -Le indicó el japonés. Luego miró la hora y abrió los labios para decir algo, cuando su teléfono sonó, lo revisó y estuvo por un momento en silencio…. Poco tiempo después dijo- Debo irme.</p>
<p>            El irlandés arqueó ambas cejas, y luego frunció el ceño, Emiya no lo miró estaba respondiendo el mensaje.  </p>
<p>            —¿Ya? –El miró hacia el reloj de la pared, serían las nueve muy pronto.     Emiya se levantó lentamente bajo la mirada del irlandés.</p>
<p>            —Sí. Debo. –Le respondió rápidamente- Tienes… ¿Tienes mi número de teléfono? ¿Verdad? Escríbeme si tienes dificultades con algo. Debo irme ya. Nos vemos.</p>
<p>            Lo vio salir por la puerta, y estuvo por un momento observando esta antes de decidir que él también debía irse, preso de una sensación de irrealidad. Revisó su teléfono un momento para revisar la hora nuevamente...pero aquella repentina partida se le antojó amarga y aunque sabía que seguramente no tenía nada que ver con él n pudo evitar preocuparse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            El sábado pidió ayuda a Diarmuid para poder llegar al Spa que Gilgamesh le había recomendado, todo hubiera sido más fácil si no fuera porque se confundieron en las indicaciones y terminaron en una funeraria, de cualquier forma, fue algo de lo que pudieron reírse más tarde, el edificio constaba de tres pisos, al entrar apreciaron el ambiente limpio y luminoso encontrándose con una amable atención de la recepcionista. Les brindaron la información sobre los servicios que prestaban y los costos.</p>
<p>            No fue nada del otro mundo pensó Cú, bueno, él no sabía mucho de Spa y por ellos tardó en decidir cuál era el mejor servicio para la pareja, Diarmuid también dio su opinión acción que no le hizo pensar demasiado, por que apoyaba la decisión de Cú chulainn, él pensaba que mientras más tiempo pudieran pasar relajándose dentro de aquel establecimiento, sería sin duda mucho mejor, después de todo, tenían que prepararse para un largo viaje a la India días después de la boda.</p>
<p>            Luego de cancelar la cita en su totalidad, salieron del edificio con algo de dificultad puesto que la recepcionista parecía sentirse atraída por Diarmuid a quien no dejaba de sacarle cualquier tipo de información para prolongar su estancia e incluso ofrecer una exfoliación gratis…</p>
<p>            —No sé qué tienes que vuelves locas a las mujeres –Comentó cuando el irlandés de cabello largo entró en el automóvil. Su amigo se encogió de hombros y echó a andar.</p>
<p>            Diarmuid era demasiado modesto para decir o comentar algo, y en el camino de regreso a casa se cuestionó sobre la vida romántica del otro.</p>
<p>            Siempre había o tenia pretendientes más que todo mujeres y aunque también hombres, la vida amorosa ante sus amigos parecía que no existía.</p>
<p>            —Debo pasar por el supermercado primero –Indicó Diarmuid sin detener los ojos de camino. Cú hizo un sonido de entendimiento. - ¿Pudiste hablar con Emiya? –Preguntó poco después sin miramientos y cuando se detuvieron en el semáforo lo miró cortamente.</p>
<p>            No sabía por qué, pero aquello lo tensó un poco.</p>
<p>            —Ah, Sí, el martes.</p>
<p>            —¿Y qué tal?</p>
<p>            Cú lo pensó.</p>
<p>            —Bien…-Le respondió y pronto carraspeó.</p>
<p>            —¿Solo bien eh?</p>
<p>            —Esperas algo más. –Le preguntó el otro. El auto echó a andar nuevamente y Cú vio como Diarmuid se encogía de hombro y hacia un gesto con los labios…</p>
<p>            —Quizá, no lo sé, no se ve como un mal tipo. –Dijo distraídamente con la mirada en el camino. Cú lo miró con cierto interés.</p>
<p>            —¿Estas tramando algo? -Preguntó con aquella mirada acusadora</p>
<p>            —No. Solo pensé…que te gustaba-Le dijo con honestidad. Abrió los dedos sobre el volante y se encogió de hombros nuevamente.</p>
<p>            —No es así-Objetó, firmemente el otro. Duarmuid lo miró por el rabillo del ojo con cierta incredulidad - ¡Que!</p>
<p>            —¿Me estás diciendo que <em>de verdad</em> no te gusta Emiya? –Le preguntó lentamente, pronunciando bien las palabras, Cú negó sin pensarlo.</p>
<p>            —¿Estas intentando conseguirme pareja…? –Inquirió el irlandés con ojos entornados.</p>
<p>            —No…-Diarmuid suspiró, luego el auto se detuvo en otro semáforo. – pero de verdad ¿ni siquiera te llama la atención?</p>
<p>            Cú parpadeó confundido, ¿Por qué estaban teniendo esta conversación en primer lugar?</p>
<p>            —Bueno, sí, pero no es que esté dispuesto a iniciar algo, algo serio con él…</p>
<p>            —No…pero te interesa, ¿Qué tiene de malo?</p>
<p>            —No lo sé …quizá ¿Qué no esté listo para una nueva relación como para interesarme de esa forma con él? –Preguntó con ironía y algo de odiosidad.</p>
<p>            —Pero Por qué tienes que estar en una relación para interesarte por el … a menos que pienses en él como una potencial relación, que tampoco vendría mal ¿verdad?  ¿Es acaso que tu solo piensas en todos como una potencial relación?</p>
<p>            Cú arrugó la expresión de su rostro, estaba confundiéndose y negó con la cabeza; Diarmuid y sus juegos mentales.</p>
<p>            —No estoy tratando de iniciar una relación- apuntó Cú lentamente- <em>no puedo </em>entrar en una relación ahora, tengo problemas con los que lidiar, asuntos, cosas.</p>
<p>            —Cosas, claro. –Corroboró Diarmuid, el carro volvió a andar- y por eso casi le estabas oliendo la nuca la vez que te conseguimos con él.</p>
<p>            Cu chulainn intento ignorar ese comentario.</p>
<p>            —…Y de casualidad te lo encuentras en un café, y luego trabajas en la florería de Karna y comes en el café donde está trabajando Emiya, pero todo esto son coincidencias muy bien puestas, por nada del mundo estas detrás de él porque tienes que lidiar con cosas.</p>
<p>            Cú chulainn lo miró con algo semejante a la vergüenza, odio de exhibirlo.</p>
<p>
  <em>            —No estoy detrás de él. </em>
</p>
<p>            —Oh…sí. Claro que sí. –Dijo Diarmuid con sarcasmo señal de que no le creía.</p>
<p>            —Además yo no fui quien le pidió el número.</p>
<p>            —Solo quise darte un empujón, además de ayudarte con tu dieta.</p>
<p>            —¡Yo no quería su número y creo que estoy bien con mi dieta!</p>
<p>            Diarmuid asintió sin convencerse en lo más mínimo.</p>
<p>            —Eres un Alpha, vas por ello, así no te des cuenta en el momento-Le dijo con una sonrisa irónica.</p>
<p>            Cú suspiró profundamente.</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>            —Diarmuid, no sé cómo lidiaría con una relación, mis problemas y <em>las cosas,</em> -Cú usó las manos para agrupar cada cosa que mencionaba. Diarmuid tan solo asentía automáticamente mirando el camino.</p>
<p>            —Oye…-Diarmuid dijo lentamente- Estoy seguro que existen profesionales para eso, sé que hallaras la forma.</p>
<p>            —Tienes mucha fe en mí.</p>
<p>            —Obvio-Diarmuid mostró los dientes en una sonrisa mientras miraba el camino. – Además estarás con una persona que te gusta y ames.</p>
<p>            Cú hizo mala cara.</p>
<p>            —No es así como funciona -replicó y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana admirando como avanzaba entre los edificios, ahora ¿Por qué estaba molesto? No lo sabía bien, pero el tema no le agradaba. Estaba irritado, le dolía el estómago- no quiero ser una carga.</p>
<p>            —No lo eres-objetó Diarmuid de inmediato. Cú no volvió a verlo y por un momento se mantuvo en silencio mientras seguían avanzando por la calle. No dijo nada más hasta que se detuvieron en el estacionamiento del supermercado.</p>
<p>            —No quiero una relación por el momento-Dijo Cú chulainn contundentemente y cerró la puerta del auto una vez que estuvo afuera. Miró a Diarmuid desde donde estaba con un rostro serio, en extremo- y <em>NO</em> me gusta Emiya ¿entiendes?</p>
<p>            Diarmuid arqueó la ceja lentamente mientras movió los ojos por el rostro de su amigo.  </p>
<p>            —¿Por qué no se lo dices tú mismo? –Luego apuntó hacia atrás. Cú primero frunció el ceño, pero luego palideció de repente y se estremeció de miedo. <em>¿que? ¿estaba detrás de él?</em>  Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia atrás, pero… solo había automóviles y algunas personas, pero no había ningún Emiya allí.</p>
<p>            Su amigo estalló en risas.</p>
<p>            —¡Diarmuid, no hagas eso! –Le gritó el irlandés- desgraciado…</p>
<p>            —Sí, sí…-Le dijo este. -Debiste ver tu cara. ¿Por qué tanto miedo?</p>
<p>            Este no respondió nada, solo lo fulminó con la mirada iracundo...</p>
<p>            Estuvo soportando las risas hasta que entraron al supermercado. Diarmuid logró confirmar algo en su amigo, pero no comentó nada durante su estancia allí, compraron lo necesario y las frases que intercambiaron se tornaron sin relevancia y cotidianas. Cú deseó regresar cuanto antes a casa, aquella conversación despertó cierta amargura en su corazón.</p>
<p>            —¿Invitaras a alguien a la boda? –Preguntó Cú</p>
<p>            Diarmuid encendió el motor.</p>
<p>            —Hum, quizá sí. No lo sé. –Dijo rápidamente luego de pensarlo. Honestamente no tenía una respuesta concreta para ello. Cú solo asintió.</p>
<p>            —Vamos a casa, tengo hambre.</p>
<p>            El carro echó a andar y en el caminó Cú vio pasar algunas motocicletas por la avenida hasta que ya no pudo seguirlas con la mirada.</p>
<p>            —Oye… ¿Aun tiene las partes de mi motocicleta? –Preguntó Cú mirando aun por la venta. Diarmuid parpadeó y tardó un poco en responder, primero porque no recordaba la motocicleta en su garaje y por qué esa motocicleta era muy vieja. La usaba para ir a la universidad los primeros semestres. Recordó con una sonrisa a un Cú Chulainn con aspecto a motociclista, todo muy punk.   </p>
<p>            —Creo…que sí. No lo sé. –Respondió inseguro, luego hizo memoria- creo que, si están, pero en serio… ¿ese cacharro?</p>
<p>            —Oye, no le hables así de mi bebé-Le espetó y esto le provocó una risa, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a Cú chulainn referirse así de su moto, no desde que se comprometió. </p>
<p>            —Ahora es un cacharro. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, creo que no vale la pena repararla-Comentó su amigo entre risas.</p>
<p>            —Quería repararlo antes, pero cosas pasaron. -Le respondió el irlandés de cabello largo.</p>
<p>            —Sé exactamente qué pasó, no tienes que explicarte-Le replicó sonriendo, pero Cú no pudo mirarlo. - ¿La quieres? Pero en serio, creo que sería mejor comprar otra.</p>
<p>            Cú pensó en silencio.</p>
<p>            —Sí. Voy a repararla.</p>
<p>            —Mis respetos –Dijo silbando de admiración con un ademan de la mano- oye…si es por lo que te dije sé que puedo ser un incordio…pero…</p>
<p>            —No es por eso, idiota-Se apresuró a decir –No quiero usar el transporte público, y sabes que no puedes estar siempre allí para cuando quiero salir.</p>
<p>            Diarmuid solo asintió con el cabeza un poco divertido. </p>
<p>            Cuando aparcó en el jardín, sacó las bolsas del auto y ayudó a su amigo a ordenarlo en la despensa, luego, como siempre hacia daba una vista por la casa, solo para saber si necesitaba algo más. Cú chulainn, se marchó a cambiarse la ropa y guardó las reservaciones dentro la cómoda. Dio un vistazo hacia su cama y pronto sintió deseos de enterrarse en ella, pero sabía que eso no era saludable, debía de involucrarse en algún pasatiempo para invertir el tiempo, ya que no tenía exámenes que corregir o reuniones o conferencias a donde ir.</p>
<p>            —Cú, surgió algo –escucho a su amigo desde la puerta de su habitación. Cú no se volvió mientras buscaba algo en las franelas dobladas, aparentemente</p>
<p>            —Está bien. </p>
<p>            —Vendré mas tarde si quieres.</p>
<p>            —Sí, bien.</p>
<p>            La despedida fue corta, escuchó como cerraba a puerta de la entrada, el ronroneo del auto. Luego, la casa volvió a su usual silencio, no se movió de allí, y sus manos tocaron el material sintético de la fotografía, en ella estaba Diarmuid levantando su mano hacia la cámara mientras abrazaba a Bazett que a su vez esta era besada por Cú en la mejilla, la foto fue tomada de noche, bajo la luz de un farol amarillo, dándole un aura dorada y algo antigua. Lo recordaba muy bien porque dos días después se confesó con Bazett, había resultaba sencillo en aquel entonces, ambos se gustaban…hizo una mueca de dolor, recordando la conversación con Diarmuid hace un momento, guardó la fotografía en la esquina del espejo de la cómoda, donde pudiera verla, observándola una última vez, se le antojo un recuerdo luminoso y agradable. Miró la cama, suave y limpia.</p>
<p>            —No…-Se dijo a sí mismo alejando los pensamientos seductores y salió de la habitación hacia la cocina, luego de prepararse la comida y comer, limpio todo y recogió la basura, se dio un largo baño, luego de ver las noticias, salió de la casa hacia el Loch cercano y camino largos e indeterminados minutos por la orilla…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>